Love Will Find A Way
by mauigurl808
Summary: Two people in two different worlds. She is a miko, guarding the Shikon no Tama, and he is a hanyou, prince of the Western Lands. But these two seperate beings have one thing in common. A forbidden love. Inu/Kag
1. The Miko & The Hanyou

**Author's Note:** I am back again with another story. This time, it's based in the Feudal Era. At first, I had placed a poll on my profile asking viewers what style of Inu stories they preffered. Though I got a lot of 'Modern Era' votes, I still have a desire to do a Feudal era story as it has been on my mind for a long time. Anyways, this is a start of a new story and I'm still continuing my 'Fate's Twisted Feathers'. As for the summary, if you wish to know more about this story's plot then feel free to read it on my profile. I'm excited to see how this chapter plays out. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 1: The Miko & The Hanyou**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun began to set against the horizon, ending another day. The birds flew back to their nests to settle for the night as mothers fluffed their feathers and sheltered their chicks with warmth for the coming night. The sky erupted in a brilliant show of colors, orange licking against pink and purple fighting against blue. The animals hurried within the woods, back to their dens, as they settled for the coming night. The stars began to play against the sky as the sun fell beneath the horizon, allowing darkness to sweep over the land. Everything was finally settled.

Except there was a dispute happening in town. Caravans filled with bays of straw tried to push their mule through the crowded streets that were filled with people yelling over each other, trying to get their voices heard. One woman climbed on top of the table containing all of the merchandises that the merchant was willing to sell, yelling at the man behind the table. A ruckus began to stir, getting even more intense, as men began to push each other to get to the merchant, all of the townspeople enraged as to the merchant's ways of trading. But the merchant had no words to defend himself, and therefore, began to grab the most valuable possessions he owned from the table and he ran.

The townspeople screamed at him as a herd of them began to follow the man, stampeding past other merchants who were willing to sell them for less. But the townspeople wanted revenge on the fleeing merchant.

On the side lines, away from the streets where the ruckus was heralding their way down to the river, a lone priestess tilted her straw hat into the air to view the commotion. A smile lit her face as she watched the fleeing merchant run along the bridge over the river, out of town. The crowd passed her in a frenzy as they ran along the path that she took, heading to the bridge to head out of town. The priestess smiled, tilting her hat back over her eyes as she continued on her way.

The night was quiet as caravans loaded their last shipments and began on their way out of town. The merchants were willing to stay out a little longer in hopes of gaining a few more sales from the frantic crowd that had stirred up the streets. The merchants were now using the dying crowd to their advantage, screaming at the top of their lungs at the offers they were willing to make for the merchandises they had.

Going on her way, the priestess walked along the edges of town, taking the beaten path up towards the hill where she resided. Trees littered the town, giving the people mercy from the relentless sun in the day. Along the way, the priestess passed a few villagers, all who recognized her. They all stopped whatever they were doing to bow at her until she passed by. She bowed back in thanks of their acknowledgement and continued on her way. Holding a small bundle in her right hand, she smiled as she watched two small children run past her, giggling. She stopped and watched their fleeing figures as they played with each other and headed into town. Turning towards the hillside, the priestess continued on.

The ground began to ascend, making the town smaller as the priestess headed up the lone hill that lay beneath the towering castle above. Just beyond the hill where only one house remained, resided the castle of the royal family of the East. Here is where the King of the East resided, right in her backyard. The priestess smiled as she began to climb the stairs that ended the town and started onto grass. She took the path that led straight to the house at the top of the hill, all the while looking around her at the peace and serenity that surrounded her. This was her home. This village, protected by the royal family, was where she had found her home. A home that she protected with her life.

Walking towards the entrance into the house, the priestess looked around, flaring out her aura. She turned to survey the village as her aura pressed outwards, seeking any trace of demonic aura that could be nearby and threaten the lives of the villagers. When she found none, she turned around to open the door into her home.

"Tadaima," she called out, hoping to hear a response from her family. And a surprise is what she got.

"Onee-sama!" She watched as a little bundle of body and hair ran towards her and slammed into her, making her giggle as she steadied herself so she wouldn't fall.

"Otouto," she greeted back, wrapping her arms around his little figure that reached up to her abdomen. She giggled as she leaned her body over him, sheltering him in her embrace.

"I've missed you, onee-sama. You were gone for so long," her brother said as he moved back, taking a look up at his bigger sister.

The priestess smiled and ruffled her brother's hair. "I've miss you too, otouto. I am sorry I was gone for so long," she said apologetically. Her brother let go of her just as their mother came into the living room to greet them with a warm smile, a beautiful welcome for the priestess after her long day out surveying the land for demons.

"Okaeri nasai, Kagome."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Far away from the Land of the East, lived a different set of beings. Far away from the peace of the little village is where chaos erupted constantly, on an every day basis.

The castle was bustling with youkai servants trying to prepare for the celebration tonight. The villages in Nihon were invited to a ball held by the King of the West in his castle in the center of the Western Lands. The castle was decorated with the festivities of tonight's events as the servants hurried around the huge rooms, their voices echoing throughout the long halls and tall rooms.

Walking into the kitchen, the queen smiled at the youkai servants as they formally greeted her with a bow.

"Is everything ready?" the queen asked the head cook as the male bull youkai nodded his head.

"Yes, My Lady. The food is prepared and ready to be served."

The queen nodded her head in satisfaction, and turned to leave the huge kitchen. Going into the next room, she smiled as servants bustled around, preparing every room in this castle to the queen's expectations for this party. Things were coming along smoothly and the party was ready to start in an hour. The queen smiled as she looked high above her at all the decorated walls lighted by the wooden torches hung against the walls. With a smile, the queen headed towards the king's chamber. She passed by the rooms that would hold the guests of royalty from all the villages and kingdoms in Nihon.

Every family of royal blood was invited to attend this very special night. Her son, Prince Inuyasha, was to find his mate at this Mating Ball that they were holding for him. And it wouldn't be the first one they held for her youngest son. They have held three balls previous to this one, all with the same purpose of trying to find a mate for Inuyasha. The boy was just uninterested at all the balls that they held for him, and they were all for nothing as Inuyasha came out of it with no prospective mate for his future. Much to his parents' disappointment. But the queen was sure that he will find one this time. Though the guests were usually the same at every ball, she was inviting royalty from Okinawa and the outer Japan Islands in hopes of finding her son a mate. Her eldest and step son, Sesshomaru, was already mated to a beautiful ningen named Rin. Now, she only hoped that her youngest can find love. The queen sighed as she opened the huge double doors into the king's chambers.

Sitting behind his huge, wooden desk stacked with papers lighted by two lanterns on each end of the desk opposite of the king's chair, the king looked up at the sudden interruption. The queen smiled as her mate looked up from his papers, a smile on his beautiful face. She walked into the room, lighted with torches on the walls, as she surveyed the paintings that were done in his honor.

"I see that you are happy, my mate," the king said as the woman smiled with a nod, going to her mate's side as she kissed him sweetly.

"I am. All the preparations are in place and ready. I believe we can open the gates now for our guests," she said excitedly.

The king chuckled and grabbed his wife's hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Izayoi… you are a wonder to me."

Izayoi smiled as her mate got up, his height towering her smaller frame with strength. "So you remind me, Inutaisho." Inutaisho smiled and the two walked out of his chamber to find their loyal servant.

"Is Inuyasha ready?" Inutaisho asked as servants passed them, greeting them formally before leaving. Inutaisho, however, only had eyes for his mate as the two walked hand in hand to the main room of the castle.

Izayoi frowned, her face showing her wonder and worry. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since our last meal. I hope he's doing well," she said, taking a glance at the stairs as they passed by. The grand staircase headed up to the second floor after separating halfway to allow two staircases to form on each side. The windows above the staircase were huge, allowing the scene of their garden within the castle grounds for pleasure.

Inutaisho tugged on his mate's arm, gaining her attention as they entered the main room of the castle. "Let us leave Inuyasha to his business. He is probably fuming in his room right now." Izayoi giggled at her mate's true statement as Jaken made his introduction and the party was set to begin.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A shout rang out into the hallway of the second floor, going to empty ears that weren't present on the floor. All the servants were down on the first floor preparing for the ball that was soon to come. Everyone was waiting for the guest of honor that should be arriving soon now that the guests were waiting in the main room. But the guest of honor was shouting to no one in particular as he tried to take his frustration out on the bedpost in his bedroom. Closed double doors blocked him off from the world that he could care less about and his balcony doors were opened to allow the world that he wanted to caress his heated skin.

The prince flopped onto the bed, defeated and sulky. _'I can't believe my parents are doing this… again!'_ The thought of going down there into the main room to greet all of those 'honored' women who were here to mate with him just infuriated him. The prince Inuyasha got up from his bed and paced just at the edge, still disbelieving that this was happening again. Couldn't his parents take a hint? He wasn't looking for a mate. He didn't want one. Mates were just too much to take right now, when he wanted to journey the countryside and see the different places instead of being cooped up with a mate at home. Sooner or later she would become a pregnant bitch and he would have to watch over and fuss over her constantly and his desire to wander Nihon would be forever gone once pups are borne. Inuyasha growled. _'No.'_

A knock sounded Inuyasha out of his thoughts as his head flew to the double doors, glaring at the door as if the intruder behind them could feel his death glare. But then the knock sounded again, unheeding of Inuyasha's threat, and he stormed his way over to the door. With a huff, he opened the door to come face to face with his eldest brother.

"Sesshomaru," he said with disgust, taking in the Inu-youkai's formal attire for this evening. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru regarded his younger brother with little emotion at all after the way Inuyasha greeted him. His younger brother was known to have no manners at all and his public display of it was what got him into that reputation. But he was the people's prince and they respected him no matter how bad his temper was. Sesshomaru was dressed in his formal robes, a white kimono. The haori was white with red edges on the bottom, bearing patterns of a cluster of three white circles along the edge, continuing from end to end. The same circles were in red along the shoulders of his haori. His white hakama billowed out to his ankles where he wore comfortable black shoes made of bark cloth. A yellow obi tied at his waist laid hanging in the front, purple designs at the ends of the obi. Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, one of the two swords that Lord Inutaisho had forged for his sons, lay tucked against him from the obi at his waist.

"This Sesshomaru does not do well with your attitude, little brother," Sesshomaru said, his voice cold as stone without any hint of emotion. Inuyasha could care less about his stoic eldest brother. Sesshomaru was a walking zombie for all he cared, only showing emotion in the heat of a good battle that would actually make use of Sesshomaru's time.

"Yeah, well like I care. Is that all you came to tell me? That you don't like my attitude?" He glared at Sesshomaru as the demon didn't move at all.

"This Sesshomaru has come to tell you that your presence is wanted downstairs. Chichi-ue is counting on you to find a mate this night."

Inuyasha snickered and looked away from his brother. "Yeah, well tell father that I won't be doing just that."

At this, Sesshomaru actually showed emotion. There were only a few times, always with his own family, where Sesshomaru did show his emotions, whether it be anger or irritation. For Sesshomaru, something like that was actually emotions that he hid. Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "You will do what Chichi-ue expects of you. Chichi-ue and Haha-ue has made three Mating Balls for your pathetic self and you still have failed them in finding a mate. This Sesshomaru would suggest for you to grow up, Inuyasha. It is unbefitting of a demon with your stature." At that, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, heading down the hall to join the party.

Inuyasha blinked back his shock at his brother's words and peeped his head out of the doors as he yelled at Sesshomaru's back. "Asshole!"

"This Sesshomaru will see you downstairs, little brother."

Inuyasha growled and slammed the door shut, the loud crash echoing in the empty hall. _'That bastard! He knows how to get under my skin.'_ Inuyasha walked back into his room, heading for the balcony doors that were still left open. Once he got outside into the cool breeze it felt like all of his problems he held within his room was gone and he was free to be who he wanted to be. Inuyasha took a deep breath, bringing the fresh air of the night into his lungs to comfort his soul. As he exhaled, a frowned settled upon his face and he gazed down at the attire he wore. He was all dressed up for his party, even though he was having second thoughts about going. He wore his formal attire, much like his elder brother's but his was mostly just in different colors. His haori was a red while the edges were white with three red circles in a pattern along the edges. There were white circles along his shoulders, much like Sesshomaru's. His hakama was red as it ended at his ankles and he wore black shoes as well. His obi was white and purple at the edges in the same design as his brother's obi. The purple symbolized their family's bloodline, descending from the Great Inutaisho who bore the purple marks on his cheeks of the Inu-taiyoukai.

The breeze floated towards him, gently lifting his hair off his shoulders as it billowed out behind him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the night. Their castle was flanked on three sides by a demon's village. All around the castle grounds lay houses built with demon families inside, all depending on the royal family of the West for protection and shelter. Inuyasha frowned as he could hear people talking in town, wishing that he was out there with them. He opened his eyes and gazed down at the trees that were shorter than his balcony. He should have felt like he was on top of the world, but he didn't. He should have felt happy here, living a life of luxury and royalty, but he wasn't. Something about this life just gave Inuyasha pause, made him think twice about whom he was and what he was meant to do because of his blood. Inuyasha growled as he glared out over the land that was theirs. It beckoned him to run with it, run with the wind that caressed his hair and be free with the animals that roamed at night.

'_Dammit all!'_ Damn the Gods for bringing him into a royal demon family and having him go about his life like he was reading it in a book. His father wanted him to find a mate and start breeding with her. Sesshomaru already impregnated Rin, who was six months pregnant and as plump as a boar demon. But Inuyasha didn't want kids, or at least not yet. He wanted to live out his young life first, while he still could. Although he was a hanyou and would live for a very long time, he wouldn't outlive Sesshomaru, who was the rightful heir to the throne. Inuyasha snickered as he leaned against the stone railings along the edge of the balcony. _'I don't see why I was born. Sesshomaru already seals the deal that they won't have to lose their precious throne and land to some other demon family.'_ Inuyasha was tired of all these politics and royal duties that he was born into. He wanted his independence and peace. He wanted to roam the lands freely without having constant watch from guards and servants with every little thing that he did in his own home.

With a look back at the double doors containing the life that he must live, Inuyasha looked towards the Western Lands that showed him the life he wanted to live. Making up his mind, Inuyasha climbed onto the railing. He smirked as he looked down at the height he was at, able to see the ground but being too high up for a human to jump and live from. But he was a hanyou and he would live. Inuyasha took off his shoes and flexed his toes, feeling the coolness of the stone beneath his feet. With determination and a rush of high, Inuyasha jumped off his balcony, free falling with a spirit for excitement and fun. The ground came up and he landed gracefully on his feet, bending a bit to take in the fall as he stood to his height. He gazed around the grounds, seeing that all of the guards must be on duty within the castle to watch over the guests. Inuyasha smirked. _'Perfect.' _He took one last look at the lit hallways that lay within the double doors heading into the castle and he turned his back on his duty. Inuyasha ran out of his home, jumping over the castle walls with grace, faster than the human eye could see. He landed on soft grass as the trees towered above him, making Inuyasha feel free as he looked at the wall that surrounded the castle that caged him in. _'Finally…'_ Inuyasha turned around and ran with the intention of running until he grew tired.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The shoji door opened as Kagome stepped out of her home, smiling as the moonlight caressed her figure and igniting the land with a luminous glow. She closed the shoji door, a white cloth draped over her arm against her chest, and began to set out for her bathing ground. The village below was lighted with dots of fire within each individual house as the families began to settle down for the night. Kagome smiled, reveling in the feel of the night and all its mysteries.

Making her way into the forest, Kagome took the familiar path to the onsen that she bathed in every night. The forest engulfed her figure as she walked into the timberline, getting swallowed up by the darkness of the forest while the moonlight tried to penetrate the ground for her to see. But Kagome knew these woods like the back of her hand. The woods on the side of the castle, running all the way to the mountains just in the distance, was where demons loved to sneak into to devour the villagers with their surprise attack. And it was her duty to make sure that the village was protected from demon attacks. So this forest was her battleground as she confronts all the many demons that think to sneak around in these woods.

A snap of a twig snapped Kagome out of her thoughts as she whipped around, her eyes narrowed as she searched for the source of the sound. Her bow was against her back, wrapped around her body, while her arrows remained against her back as well. She always came prepared wherever she went, even in these woods that she knew so well. Because these woods would always surprise her with new enemies and threats.

A squirrel snickered its way out of an underbrush, startling Kagome as she gasped and then giggled, humored at the squirrel's ability to startle her. "Looks like you got the last laugh this time," she said as the squirrel stood up on his back legs, gazing up at her with a curiosity animals held around her. Kagome smiled and turned around, heading in the direction of the onsen. The tiny squirrel sniffed the air a bit, testing the new visitor's scent, and decided to remain with Kagome as it followed behind her silently.

It has been sixteen years since she has been living in this village. The time had come and gone as quickly as she has aged without even noticing the changes within her body. Kagome barely even knew how old she was anymore, or the fact that she has been calling attention to the young men in the village nowadays. Sixteen years ago she had been four years old, just a young child learning the new things one can learn from touch and taste. Everything had been fine when she was young. Her family was a poor shrine family, having their own little shrine on the outskirts of the Eastern Lands. Their village had been a small one, only having one village healer and barely even a marketplace for the traders. Everyone knew everyone and friendly faces were sought after as daily rounds in the heart of the town was made every day. Her family had been in charge of the shrine that remained near the edge of the village, having descended from the shrine's keepers. They inherited the shrine and their family took great care of their shrine. Her father was in charge of all of the shrine's business, from visitors to money, he had been the man of the house. Her mother was the shrine keeper, welcoming the guests as they made their prayers and cleaning up after the shrine. She had also helped her mother with the cleaning duties, always wanting to touch the artifacts that they contained in their shrine houses. The three of them took care of their shrine.

Until one day, in winter, when a man on a brown stallion rode into their shrine grounds and took their home away. The man was the King of the East, his soldiers riding up behind him as they brought up the rear of their procession. She had only been a young child, gazing up at the tall men on horse back. Her father had asked who they were and the man introduced himself. Right then and there, she remembers how her parents had gone to their knees, prostrating themselves for this man. Kagome hadn't understood it then. All she knew was that this man was scary and huge, so she didn't like him. And later she would only grow in her dislike for that man. The king had demanded that her parents give her up to him, being in his care, forever. She still remembers how her father had become enraged and nearly threw himself at the king if it wasn't for one of his soldiers holding her father back. She had watched with terrified eyes as her mother cried, squeezing her for dear life as she didn't want to give her up. But the king insisted that he take her for his own personal use.

The king had explained to her family the situation that he was in. One of his soldiers had come across a demon battle, the aftermaths displayed along the ground at the edge of a cliff. The soldier had examined the remains and found something in particular that caught his interest. What the soldier found was the legendary Shikon no Tama, lying within the flowing blood from the demons. It seemed like the demons had been fighting for the jewel and fought to the death for it. The soldier had then returned to the castle with the jewel in hand and the king had demanded a priestess to care for it. But no one would step up to the duty of guarding the Shikon no Tama. For many knew of its bad luck and attraction towards demons because of the enormous power that it contained. Many priests and priestesses had been too afraid to even go near the jewel, let alone care for it. So the king had sent messengers to every village to find a priestess who would care for the Shikon no Tama. And a particular rumor had spread about a child of a Shinto shrine family who had the power to project spiritual barriers. This, the king had found interest in and he had set off to find the village that contained this individual child. After days of searching, the king had informed them that they had found the source of the rumors and Kagome had been the child they were searching for. The king had demanded her parents to give her up, but then her father had devised a deal. Her family would go with her to the king's castle and stay with her if she was to be used as their Shikon no Tama protector. The king had agreed.

Kagome smiled as she glanced back to see the squirrel was following her. She kept a slow pace, allowing the animal time as it scurried to keep up with her. Kagome had to hold back her giggle, but carried on, allowing her thoughts to swamp her again.

The castle had been enormous when she had first arrived at this village, and the townspeople had all reacted to her new face. Rumors had spread about who she was and why she was here, of all times. The king had then set up a house for her family at the top of a hill looking down at the village while the castle would be nearby, right in their backyard. At the time, Kagome didn't understand why she was needed, what her purpose was at the court of the King of the East. But she knew it was something special because every day since she had arrived, she had been training with the priestesses on things that she didn't even understand. They had swamped her with books, text of the ancient way of divinity. They had thrown at her spiritual attacks and defenses, how to make a barrier, how to purify a demon, how to project one's spiritual power into an object. And all those training had been ancient history. She had been a child, yes, but she had been swamped with duties to do and learn for her duty in the future.

The trees began to clear up ahead, making Kagome smile at what awaited her in the clearing. She walked a bit faster, knowing that the squirrel would keep up with her if he found her interesting enough to do so, and hurried her way to the onsen. Her eyes fell upon the onsen as smoke rose from the still surface. A smile lit her face as her eyes danced with enjoyment and relaxation. Without hesitation, Kagome placed her bathing cloth down and began to untie her miko robes. The robes came off in a heap of ruffles as they fell to the floor and then Kagome took off her white undergarment kimono. In all of her nudeness she smiled as peace surrounded her and sank into her flesh, making her lose the tension of carrying the burdens of being the Shikon no Miko, just as if the robes itself had been the burdens she wore. She dipped her toes into the water first, testing its warmth as it sent shivers up her spine, leaving a trail of Goosebumps along her body. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as she walked into the onsen, allowing Mother Nature to soothe her body.

Sixteen years ago she had lived a life that she controlled. Now, she had no control over her life or her happiness. The king controlled her happiness, and everything that came with it. He made sure that he would visit her at least once a week to see how she was faring, although Kagome had no idea why. She had assumed that it was because he thought of her as a daughter, or yet, a friend. When he had brought her here to this village he had been especially nice to her, inviting her to the castle parties and allowing her to play in the castle garden. And as a child, she didn't object to playing in the gardens. Her parents stayed with her constantly, knowing that there were enemies around every corner. When she was young, people had just heard about her status and new role. Some people were against her cause and found that they should exterminate her. The people who were against her were sought out by the King and killed for trying to kill her. But then again, demons weren't the only monsters in this world.

'_This is wonderful…'_ Kagome thought with pure bliss as the water bubbled beneath the surface, tickling her skin. The warmth of the onsen relaxed her knotted muscles and made her forget about the day's events. Kagome took a deep breath and looked around, gazing at the flower bushes that lay scattered at the onsen's edge. Rocks were pilled up at the opposite end where water bubbled forcefully as hot water came up from the Earth. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as the water finally reached her chest and her raven hair fanned out around her like ripples in a pond. Tilting her head back, Kagome relaxed and allowed the onsen to wash away her day's troubles.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground flew beneath his feet, reminding him what he was, what it was like to be a hanyou. Inuyasha smirked, feeling rejuvenated with a kind of high that he's rarely felt. Being cooped up in a castle can cause a sense of forgetfulness on highs that are caused by freely running. The landscape around him blurred but his acute vision could see everything that he passed. Inuyasha ran through the forest, dodging the trees like an obstacle course meant to impress the king. The moonlight could not touch him as he avoided all the open spaces to play a game with the moon. Inuyasha hadn't felt alive in a long time, and now was his time to forget about who and what he was and to have a little fun as he let nature do its magic on his soul. Running took away his worries and problems. As he ran, he remembered of how his life used to be when he was younger.

Being a young prince didn't come with heavy responsibilities. He was allowed to play in the garden, enjoying his time as a young prince while he still could. His father used to take him on some of the processions he would lead to other villages and he always loved to go on those processions. His mother would teach him how to make garlands and they would both make garlands for his father and older brother. Back then, Sesshomaru had been a bit nicer to him, as nice as Sesshomaru would allow to be seen, and he loved his brother back then. Back then, so many things were better. Now, he was flooded with the duties of helping to rule an empire. He had to help his father everyday with politics, always consuming his time with uninteresting things that he could care less about. Inuyasha didn't see the point of all his schooling and working with his father if Sesshomaru was going to inherit the land. It was Sesshomaru's business to care for the land, not his. But his father had told him that Sesshomaru would need him by his side so he would have to learn all about politics and securing things he wanted through words and persuasion. So Inuyasha had learned the ways of a good tongue, and he had done the schooling that his father wanted. But it all wasn't enough.

The forest was long and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder where he was. He was getting a bit tired, as he had run nonstop for miles, and now didn't know where he was or what land he was on. A long time ago he thought he had left the Western Lands, which meant that he was in the Eastern Lands. But he ran in the cover of the forest so no one would notice him. Plus, he was running so fast that no human would be able to see him anyways. Inuyasha smirked as he jumped up to a branch and began to run along the treetops, taking pleasure in feeling free and alive as he ran along the trees, becoming one with nature. _'It truly has been a while.'_

Without any thoughts in mind, Inuyasha continued on, intending on reaching the shores of the East before he turned back to head home. But then he caught onto a scent and he stopped, hanging onto the tree's trunk as he balanced himself on the branch. At a crouch, Inuyasha took in his surroundings, searching for the source of the smell. _'Human. Fire. Food.'_ Inuyasha jumped down to the ground and ran to the edge of the timberline. Once he got out of the forest's hold, he gazed out at the landscape touched with the moonlight.

The village of the East was in plain view and Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the royal family's castle. The village below the castle was where he smelt the fire and food and it was obviously flooded with humans. Inuyasha smirked, gazing up at the castle in his view. It stood in all its grand size, belittling the smaller houses below its reach. Inuyasha looked at the forest that led right up to the castle's gates and he smirked. _'What fun…'_ He went back into the woods for cover and began to run for the castle. He wouldn't ignite a fight with them, but just drop in and snoop around for a bit to see what he could find.

Inuyasha moved with blinding speed as he raced his way towards the castle's feet, wanting to drop by and spy on them. The King of the East was known for his kindness to humans but disdain towards demons. He was the ruler that his father least liked in all of the four rulers, including himself, of Nihon. The ruler of the North was a wolf youkai and the ruler of the South was a bird youkai. The ruler of the East was the only human ruler in all of the lands, which didn't fare well to the three other demon rulers of Nihon. But thanks to his father, the king was able to keep his throne because Inutaisho didn't see him as a threat. But his father still didn't like the king.

Something gave Inuyasha pause as he stopped, jerking to a halt as his hair flew past him from his speed. He lifted his nose into the air and looked around, taking in his surroundings. _'Someone's here.'_ He could feel another's presence and he wondered who it was. Maybe it was someone spying on him sent by the king. Inuyasha growled and got into a fighting position, crouching down to await the intruder. But no one came or showed their faces and he couldn't hear any movement nearby. But he did scent someone. _'A woman…'_ The woman's scent was strong and nearby, meaning that she was alone and unprotected. He smirked to himself and headed towards the source of the scent. Inuyasha bounded along the treetops, wanting to have the upper advantage when he met the woman to assess the situation.

Coming into the clearing, Inuyasha looked ahead as he noticed an onsen, the steam rising above the surface of the water. He sniffed, unable to see the woman, but still scenting her. Cautiously, Inuyasha jumped down and walked into the clearing. The moonlight bathed him in its radiance and lighted up his silver hair to a burning glow. Inuyasha frowned, looking around him for any potential threats or enemies. He then spotted the clothing that must belong to the woman just across from where he stood. _'Miko robes?'_ he noticed. _'A miko? Here?'_ Inuyasha glanced around warily, waiting for the miko to show herself, but he couldn't see her. He walked closer to the surface of the water and looked inside of the steaming onsen, knowing that she must be in the water and waiting for her to come out.

Just then, the water sprung up from the onsen in an uproar and Inuyasha moved back, bracing himself for an attack. He got into his fighting position as he watched the water fly off the figure that appeared out of the water as if a seer. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he gazed at the miko, her body glowing in the moonlight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The miko was still naked but she obviously paid no mind to that fact. She was halfway out of the water, his eyes able to see from her belly button and up. But her back was facing towards him as she turned to the side a bit. Her left hand was up, two of her fingers pressed tightly together as a small ball of light formed at the tips of her fingers in front of her face. Water dripped from the woman's back, traveling down the small of her back to drop into the water. Her long, black hair cascaded down her back in thick bunches from being wet. The moonlight shone against the water, lighting up the woman's beauty and figure as Inuyasha took in her sight.

And he was speechless. This miko was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. All those Balls were useless if he had never seen one female that looked as beautiful as this woman. Inuyasha slowly got out of his attacking stance, slowly coming to his full height as he kept his eyes glued on the woman's eyes, waiting for her reaction.

"What is your purpose here, demon?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing on the Inu-hanyou that kept his eyes on her. She breathed deeply, keeping her attack on just in case the demon decided to make a move. Her ball of spiritual energy flickered against her fingertips, reminding her of the threat in front of her. Though she knew she was standing out of the water, naked, she didn't care. The demon would give her a reason to kill him so he wouldn't walk away seeing her naked after tonight. Kagome watched him, allowing her senses to read his aura as she waited for his attack.

The Inu-hanyou wore the outfit that she found strangely familiar, like someone she has met before. But Kagome was sure that she has never met this Inu-hanyou before. After examining him a bit longer, Kagome began to recognize him. He was the son of the Ruler of the West, the Inutaisho bloodline. Kagome frowned and moved one step away from him, knowing full well the legends and stories of the famous Inutaisho. He is a very powerful demon and if his sons were anything like Inutaisho, then Kagome would be in for a big surprise. _'But he's an Inu-hanyou…'_ She took in his shocked figure as he just stared at her and noticed his beautiful golden eyes that caught her attention. _'A cute Inu-hanyou… No! What am I saying!'_ Kagome blinked back her shock after what she thought and lost her concentration for a second. The spiritual energy ball evaporated.

However, Kagome didn't make another one. Slowly, she dropped her hand to her side, turning even more so that her back was facing him. She wrapped her arms around her breasts, wanting to cover herself from his scrutiny as it seemed like he was intently watching her.

"What is your purpose here, demon?" she asked again a bit forcefully to catch his attention.

Inuyasha blinked back his shock when he heard her voice and straightened out. He cleared his throat, still trying to get past the beauty that he was staring at. "Depends on who wants to know," he bit back, not liking the tone she used on him. He was used to be waited on and treated with respect, not yelled at and glared at.

Kagome frowned and glared at the demon. "It does not matter who I am…"

"Oh yes it does," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him, sizing up his figure. He truly had beautiful eyes. Those golden orbs were angry and irritated, which she could care less, as she gazed at his beautiful silver hair that flowed behind him. _'Wow…'_ She had seen the Inutaisho family from a distance when she would accompany the king on processions or meetings with other rulers, but she never saw one of them up close. And this young son was truly a sight to behold.

Inuyasha watched as the woman took in his figure and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she sized him up. Something about her eyes along his body made him feel strong and powerful, which was weird. Inuyasha glared at the woman, trying hard to glare at her beautiful light brown eyes. He had never seen another's eyes like hers before. They were a light colored brown and with the moon's glow hitting her from the water's surface, her eyes looked like a sparkling grey. Inuyasha gulped, thinking about how he was going to get out of this. It was obvious that she intended to harm him, and her voice was firm and held no room for any chances. This miko was strong, and powerful, which made him wonder why he hadn't heard of her before.

Kagome took one last minute to gaze at the hanyou, sensing that he wasn't in any attacking position, and then turned her head.

Inuyasha blinked as he lost eye contact with the woman and watched as she walked over to the opposite side of the onsen. He smirked, his hands still crossed, as he waited for her next move. She would have to get out of the water in order to get dressed. Inuyasha waited with a smirk as Kagome made it to the other side of the onsen.

Grabbing her things, Kagome reached for her bathing cloth and flicked it open. With irritation, she turned around to see that Inuyasha was still watching her, a smirk on his face. "Would you mind turning around so that I can get dressed?" she asked politely through her gritted teeth.

Inuyasha snickered and slowly turned around, keeping his back towards her.

"And don't peak," she warned with venom.

Inuyasha blew air out of his mouth. "Yeah right. Like I would want to."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and blew off the insult as she stepped out of the onsen and began to dry her body off. Once in a while she would look back to see that the hanyou still had his back towards her. Quickly, Kagome got dressed, feeling the soft fabric of her undergarment against her flushed skin. She stepped into her miko robes and tied them together, turning around to face the hanyou. "You may turn around now."

As Inuyasha turned around, Kagome noticed that his smirk was gone. He was gazing at her intently, something deep within his eyes making her wonder what he was thinking.

'_Her scent… I've never smelt anything like it before.'_ Inuyasha took another deep sniff, trying not to make it noticeable to her as he took in her scent again. The miko smelt like Jasmines, and he hadn't felt relaxed in another one's scent before. Not another besides his mother. But this woman. Inuyasha glared at the woman, not liking the fact that he was so casual with her, a miko, someone who he barely even knew and who tried to kill him just a moment ago.

"What's your name?" he asked harshly.

Kagome raised her eyebrow as she brushed back her hair behind her ear. "Depends on who wants to know." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to raise his eyebrow as his words came back to bite him. Kagome smirked, teasing the demon as she realized that he really didn't want to harm her. His body tone spoke that he was relaxed and comfortable, so he didn't mean to harm, something that she found oddly thankful for.

Inuyasha took a moment to gaze at the miko, waiting for her to make a move, but nothing came. He was strangely confused as to what to do now. "So you won't tell me your name and you won't kill me."

"Who said I wouldn't," she said. Inuyasha glared at her, seeing the challenge in her eyes.

"I know you won't."

Kagome shrugged casually as she draped her bathing cloth along her arm and brought it against her chest. With her other hand she ran it through her hair, trying to get the knots out. "Usually I would kill demons for sneaking up on me, especially if they saw me naked." Inuyasha smirked, making Kagome glare at him and his bloated arrogance. "However, I will spare you this time, demon. Just make sure you don't do it again."

That said, Kagome began to make her way towards the timberline, heading back to the village. She knew the demon wouldn't follow her because he had the stubbornness of a thousand bull youkai. But she knew that he wouldn't let her leave without challenging her threat.

Inuyasha growled and watched as the woman walked away. He felt the sudden urge to run up to her and keep her with him, chain her to his side as his slave. Something was obviously wrong with him if he wanted a miko to stay with him, but that's the way his mind was thinking right now. Inuyasha was so conflicted with his emotions that he had to growl to get himself under control.

"At least tell me your damn name." This made the woman stop, much to his amazement and hope, and he waited for her answer.

With a look back, Kagome sized him up one last time, making sure that it was wise to tell him, and then smiled. "My name is Kagome."

A satisfaction smile lit up Inuyasha's face, feeling victorious that he received the woman's name. She smiled one last time and turned to leave, but he had the oddly impression that she was stalling. Inuyasha didn't want her to go. He found himself following her, she would take one step away and he would take one step closer. Once he realized what he was doing, he stopped himself. With a curse, Inuyasha gazed at the ground, pulling himself together. Just before she reached the timberline he spoke to her. "My name is Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and walked into the darkness of the forest.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The morning dawn brought life into the sleeping beings along the land. The trees began to leak with life, birds fluffing their feathers from the night's cold and the morning dew sliding along the leaves and grass. Animals began to rise from their dens as they welcomed the morning sun, ready to find prey for their empty stomachs. The forest was littered with life as the animals awoken.

Walking through the village, little movement was seen. Kagome gazed along the sides of the road, taking in the empty stands where the merchants would set up their merchandises in the morning. The ground was moist beneath her shoes as she walked along the ground, leaving only her footprints in this new day soil. Kagome made her way towards the shrine near the edge of the village. The shrine had been ordered by the king when she had first arrived in the village. The townspeople had built the shrine a little ways to the west of the village because they hadn't wanted the demons entering the village. Everyone knew of the child Kagome who would become the Shikon no Miko, guarding the Shikon no Tama within the shrine. Everyone feared and revered the miko Kagome who saved their village and their lives countless times from demon attacks. The shrine was well protected with her barriers so that she would know when a demon would be approaching the shrine. Since the shrine was between the village and her home, she could see it clearly and reach it before the demon could destroy the shrine to find the treasure waiting inside.

The shrine came into view as Kagome smiled and continued her way towards her destination. She climbed the few steps of stone that the path ended on and made her way through the red-colored torii. Once Kagome passed under the wooden gate, she felt the presence of her barrier and began to read its structure. Her barrier was perfectly the same as when she had erected it yesterday, so pleased and satisfied that it served its purpose, Kagome lowered her barrier and watched as her miko energy dissolved into thin air. Kagome continued forward, stopping next to the well in the middle of the shrine grounds as she placed her hand on the stoned-lip of the well and gazed down into its dark depths. The well was silent and she smiled, gazing up at the shrine house in front of her. Their shrine was small, only containing one shrine house, which held the Shikon no Tama within, and a well.

Continuing forward, Kagome stopped to bow at a couple who were making their prayers at the bottom of the shrine stairs. The couple smiled at Kagome and she gave them her blessings, only earning her another respectful bow and a grateful thanks. Kagome walked up the shrine stairs, passing between the ropes that hung down from the roof of the shrine house. She opened the shoji just as she heard the husband ring the suzu bell at the top of the hanging ropes. Kagome closed the shoji as the man continued with his prayer, clapping his hands, but she carried on into the shrine house.

There, in the middle of the shrine house held up on a table by a wooden stand, the Shikon no Tama shone brightly in its welcome to her. _'Shikon no Tama.'_ The Jewel of the Four Souls, containing Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. Created by the Legendary Priestess Midoriko, the jewel is a remembrance of the battle that the Priestess had to endure and the battle that continues within the conflicting jewel. Though it seemed like a solid object, the jewel had been created from Midoriko's miko energy and the four souls she held within her being.

The jewel shone bright, lighting the shrine house with a white light and then it dimmed back to its light pink glow. Kagome smiled, recognizing the jewel's presence as much as it recognized and welcomed hers. She walked over to the bowl filled with water and went back to the table in the center of the room. Slowly, Kagome did her morning rituals with the jewel. She sprinkled water over the jewel and the strand it was held on, made out of the hair of the dragon. When she was young, the King had ordered a dragon to be slain in the North, and when the soldiers had returned, they had brought the dragon's head to Kagome. She had only been eight years old and the poor girl had blanched and hid behind her father in fear at the sight of the huge, bloody dragon head. Her father had expressed his anger but the King had insisted that the child must use the dragon's hair to fuse with the Shikon no Tama as a strand so that the child could wear the Shikon no Tama as a necklace, able to keep it close to her at all times. At first, Kagome hadn't believed that she would have been able to fuse the strands together with just her miko powers. But they had proven her wrong. At just eight years old, the older mikos and monks had watched in fascination and fear as the child fused the dragon hairs together, melding them and twisting them so that they looked like a beautiful braid of hair, melded to the sides of the jewel. Kagome could, at will, disconnect the jewel and the strands through her powers. It was held together by her miko energy and she could easily take it apart.

Sprinkling the water in a circle around the Shikon no Tama's stand, Kagome then paid attention to her duties as the protector and guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She would have to go out and patrol the lands around the castle grounds to make sure that there were no demons nearby that could sneak up on the village. Kagome placed the bowl of water back on the table near the side wall and covered it with a white cloth. She went back to the Shikon no Tama and clapped her hands twice, bowing with her hands in front of her, and then rose to her full height. With one last look at the jewel, Kagome turned around and headed out of the shrine house.

Making her way through the village, Kagome smiled and made small talk with the villagers. The villagers had come to take a liking to her, though Kagome knew that deep down they were still suspicious and afraid of her powers. She was known throughout Nihon as the most powerful priestess alive, the only one able to keep the Shikon no Tama pure. Which was how so many demons knew of the jewel's location and who to expect. But the foolish demons were the ones who came, and lost their lives in the process, and the smart ones were devising a plan that always ended in the giving of their lives. No demon could get past the Shikon no Miko and no demon lived to tell of their encounter with the priestess and the depth of her powers, but those that she fought with knew of her powers.

"Here you go, My Lady," a man said as Kagome approached the prepared horse at the edge of the town near the wooden bridge over the river.

"You have my thanks," she said formally as the man bowed with an appreciative smile on his face. She grabbed a hold of the horn of the saddle and lifted herself up onto the horse with grace. Taking the reins from the man, Kagome situated herself comfortably on the horse so that her bow against her back wasn't bothering the horse, and then tapped the stallion's ribs. At once, the stallion trotted forward, lifting its head in the process of being mounted and now having to accommodate someone else's weight.

Without another look back at the small group that watched her form leave the village, Kagome nudged the horse harder and the stallion stormed off in a fury of pounding hooves. She brought her body closer to the neck of the stallion, enjoying the way her hair blew behind her in the breeze and the wind that hit her face, blinding her until she got used to the ferocious wind. The sound of the hooves hitting wood cut her out of her thoughts as the horse crossed the river and then back onto land, outside of the village. Kagome turned the horse and the two were off in a fury of red, white and brown as the sun began to rise to greet the land with its blessing, starting a new day.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sunlight spilled into the room through the open balcony doors, lighting up the huge bedroom with the first rays of life. However, the figure on the bed did not stir or show any signs of life from the sunlight that hit his back. The figure was peacefully sleeping, lost in his dreams from the night before.

"Inuyasha!" Pounding on the wooden doors was loud as it echoed into the silent room, making the figure stir on the bed. The knocking only increased in level and the person on the other side of the door was obviously angered. "Inuyasha!" At once the door opened, revealing a very angry Inu-Taiyoukai as he strolled to the side of his son's bed.

"Inuyasha, wake up," Inutaisho said strictly, watching as his son's ears twitched in annoyance on his head but his son's eyes didn't open.

"It's too early," Inuyasha grumbled, his face faced away from his father as he only grabbed onto his pillows and buried his face into their softness.

"I do not care what time of day it is. I will have a word with you." His word was law.

Inuyasha stirred then, knowing that he was starting to get on his father's last nerves and he would hear it from his mother as well if he didn't get up to see what his father wanted. So he moved, stretching a bit and then sitting up to nearly glare at his father, seeing that Inutaisho wore the same expression on his face.

"Where were you last night?" Inutaisho demanded, getting the first word in on their conversation.

"Out," Inuyasha simply said, turning his head from his father. In a way, he felt guilty for looking straight into his father's eyes and telling him that, plus he had left everyone wondering where he was last night. But in another way, he just didn't want to deal with his father's problem about his actions last night right now. It was way too early for him to even think properly.

Inutaisho growled low, seeing Inuyasha turn his head from him. "Where did you go?" He watched as Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"I went running around."

"You went where?" Inutaisho asked, knowing that his son was trying to beat around the bush so he wouldn't tell him the truth. But he would get the truth from Inuyasha. Last night had been a disaster. The party that they had thrown for Inuyasha had been ruined because the guest of honor wasn't at the party, or anywhere to found in that matter. The whole night had been focused on trying to entertain the guests, who had come from miles away and who were frustrated because of the main person of the party's absence, and trying to find the guest of honor.

"I left the castle," Inuyasha said simply, not wanting to tell his father anything else.

"You left the Western Lands," Inutaisho accused.

Inuyasha's ears drooped on his head as his father already seemed to know the truth. He was definitely going to hear it from his mother too. And maybe even his brother.

Inutaisho fumed and looked away from Inuyasha, turning to glare out the balcony doors that remained open, the silk curtains flowing into the room from the slight breeze. He had sent one of his guards to find his son and when the guard had returned, he informed them that he had followed Inuyasha's scent until the edge of the Western Lands. Inuyasha had left the Western Lands and gone into the Eastern where that deranged ningen king lived. Who could have known what the king would have done to his son. That ningen despised youkai, just as much as Inutaisho despised the King of the East for his shallow knowledge.

Inutaisho turned back to his son, his face still etched with cruelty and anger, and he growled at Inuyasha, getting the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha looked up at him, waiting for him to speak, knowing that he didn't have the right to talk right now.

"You are not to go back to the Eastern Lands. Is this understood?"

After a tense second, Inuyasha looked away and nodded, wishing that he could tell his father just what he thought.

"You are not to leave this castle. Your mother and I are going to throw you another party tomorrow night. You will be present at this party and you will find a mate. Am I understood, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho stared hard down at his son, knowing that Inuyasha would not disrespect him and deny his demands.

"Yes, Chichi-ue." Inuyasha clenched his teeth and glared up at his father. The two Inu-youkais stared hard at each other, both stubborn and demanding in their own right. After a few moments, Inutaisho nodded his head and headed for the door, his figure tense and rigid.

"Your mother will have a word with you after breakfast." That said and having the final word, Inutaisho closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha growled, low and deadly, and reached for anything close to him. What he grabbed was a pillow which he threw towards the door, the thing falling helplessly to the floor halfway between the bed and the door. _'Fucking bastard!'_ Inuyasha tore the covers off his figure and headed for his bathroom, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after this.

Walking into the bathroom, Inuyasha went to the bucket of water that awaited him. The water was changed five times a day and Inuyasha knew that the water hadn't been changed this morning because it was still cold from last night. But he didn't care. Dipping his hands into the bucket, Inuyasha splashed his face with water and rubbed his sleepiness away. His father's insistence was on his mind and he was irritated to no end. _'Another bloody ball!'_ But this time, there was a catch, and a terrible price on Inuyasha's end. Not only would he have to attend this one, but he would _have_ to choose his mate at this one. Tomorrow night. Just like that. Inuyasha growled and splashed the water out of the bucket in frustration, letting the ground get wet.

He stomped his way to the hanging cloths as towels and wiped his face furiously. _'How dare he.'_ The fact that his father, his own father, would insist on him picking a mate tomorrow night only ignited his anger towards his father. His father of all people should know that finding one's own mate was like finding a needle in a haystack in this world. He couldn't just point at one girl and wish her to be his mate because she looked pretty or because she was rich and was the princess. No. Inuyasha knew that he never felt the draw to any of the women that attended the Balls, which was why he hated them. It only reminded him that he was still without a mate while his family was happily living their lives with their mates.

Walking out of the bathroom, Inuyasha heard a knock on his door and then the voice of a servant. He allowed the female youkai into his room as she bowed to him and started on her morning work. He left her alone. Inuyasha walked outside onto his balcony and welcomed the morning breeze as it hit his bare chest. He wore his formal hakama as he looked down at his feet. Inuyasha smirked.

Last night had truly been amazing. He had felt the land's excitement as if it was his own as he had run freely, with no reservations. Last night he wasn't the Prince of the Western Lands. Last night he had no title over his head, nor any responsibilities as he had been a free man, running for Kami only knows what and to whatever the destination has path would take him. And his path had taken him to the arms of a beautiful miko.

Inuyasha blanched as he gazed out at his mother's garden beneath him. _'Beautiful?'_ Since when did he think a woman was 'beautiful', let alone a miko at that? Inuyasha let his thoughts wander again as he thought about last night's magical ride. The woman had indeed been beautiful when she was half naked under the moonlight within that onsen. He still remembers her scent, the scent of Jasmines that his mother loved, and he still remembers her eyes, those beautiful light brown irises. She had looked at him with not fear but determination and focus. She had been all miko then, not the woman that was obviously hidden beneath her skin. She was very beautiful and she had called his attention so quickly, like a sun in the middle of a crowded room. Inuyasha knew that he had never seen that woman before, never at any of his Balls because he would have known and remembered a woman like that. She had truly made an impression on him.

"Excuse me, My Lord."

The servant's voice snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts as he turned around and gazed at the woman.

"Your bath is ready," she said, keeping her eyes down and her head bowed in respect. Inuyasha grunted and turned his back towards her, signaling her dismissal.

With a thoughtful look, Inuyasha looked out at the horizon. _'Tonight…'_ He needed to see her again. Her scent was fresh in his mind, stirring something deep within him that he had never felt or experienced before. Her glistening skin was still in his sight when he closed his eyes, making him feel like a man in need of a woman's body. Inuyasha growled to himself as his gut began to twist and the telltale sign of his desire began to grow as he looked down at his hakama. _'This can't be happening.'_ Him. A hanyou. A hanyou prince of the West. _He_… desired a miko woman?

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Later on that day, Inuyasha and Izayoi were walking along her gardens within the castle grounds. Her gardens grew at the back of the castle, encompassing the grounds with all sorts of plants. But there was one plant that her mother loved the most. Izayoi walked over to her favorite rose bush, her fingers gracing the petals of a blue rose, as she bent at the waist to take in its aromatic beauty. Inuyasha smiled, placing his hands behind his back as he waited for his mother. With his mother, he always showed patience and love, something he rarely did in front of public. His mother was the gentleness that his father didn't have and the amount of love she contained was enough to keep their family together and united as one.

Izayoi released her breath, blowing it against the leaves of her favorite bush as she smiled lovingly at the rose in her hand. "You know, Inu… this rose bush helps keep me steady when I feel like the world is collapsing around me." Izayoi got to her full height, releasing her tender hold on the rose, and turned around to gaze at her son. Inuyasha looked just like his father in his younger years. The boy had the charm of a prince, handsome and attractive. He also had the tenderness his father has, and the patience, though he hides it beneath his outer barriers. Izayoi frowned as she turned from him to gaze out at the rows of rose bushes she had.

When Inuyasha was born, most of the youkai at court had turned their backs on the child. None of them wanted to be the servant of a pitiful hanyou, let alone one that could one day become the ruler of the Western Lands. Some had even tried to kill him, something that Izayoi remembers well. One night, she had gone for a walk with her baby in her arms in her garden when someone had jumped out of the trees and covered her mouth. The only thing she remembered was seeing someone dressed all in black and she fought for her life, and her child's. But the man was strong. Next thing she knew, her arms were empty. Izayoi had screamed for her child, looking around her gardens for the thief who took her baby. Thankfully, Sesshomaru had heard her cries as he had been walking down the halls, and had run to her side immediately. He had caught the demon just outside of the castle walls and had slaughtered him then and there, with no mercy. She hadn't asked to know of the details, only Inutaisho wanted to know them to fulfill his deep burning rage at his servant who had done this to his own blood. The next day Inutaisho had ordered all of his servants to confess and most of them were banished from the Western Lands, never to return unless they seek death.

"Haha-ue… you're brooding again," Inuyasha said with a hint of amusement. Even here, in her garden where she comes to find peace, she always seems to find troubles in her thoughts. Inuyasha watched as his mother turned around, focus on her face as she snapped out of her thoughts, a smile at him in thanks.

"You've noticed?" she asked teasingly. Izayoi giggled as Inuyasha shrugged and she went to her son's side, linking her arm with his. "We have to talk." That said, Inuyasha frowned and let her mother lead the way as Izayoi took them down one of the stone covered paths. The two walked in silence, allowing the early afternoon rays to shine down upon them as they passed bushes of all sorts of flowers in all sorts of colors.

When Izayoi found her words and knew that she was trying her son's patience, she spoke softly to him. "Your father was very mad last night."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, not wanting to talk about him, but knowing that he had no choice. His mother did want to 'talk' to him, and her talks were usually down and straight to the point, giving him insight, of course, but making him think twice of his actions. "I know."

"He had sent one of his sentries to find you. When I learned that you had entered the Eastern Lands… I was terrified," Izayoi said fearfully. She felt Inuyasha place his hand over hers and she smiled up lovingly at her son, thankful. But then she gazed into his eyes and frowned, willing him to answer. "Why did you leave, Inu?" she asked, seeing his face in pain as he already avoided her question, turning his eyes from her to look ahead. But Izayoi squeezed his arm, feeling the loss of warmth from his hand as he brought it back to his side. Izayoi waited, knowing that her son would tell her when he felt ready and she knew he would. She gazed ahead, giving him space, and watched as two birds hopped onto the stones in front of them and then flew off.

"I wanted to run away," Inuyasha admitted, finally telling himself what he had truly wanted.

Izayoi gasped and turned to look back at her son. "But… why, Inu? Have we done something wrong to push you away?" she asked, her voice cracking as she was near tears in learning that her own son wanted to leave her. _'What have I done wrong?'_

Inuyasha was quick to reassure his mother, placing his hand back on hers as he stopped them and looked into his mother's fearful eyes. "This has nothing to do with you, Haha-ue. Do you hear me?" He waited for his mother's reply, and when he got her nod, he smiled lovingly at her. "It's me." He then urged his mother forward as he needed to walk and talk in order to open up to his mother. Thankfully, she stayed quiet the whole time he explained.

"I just… I don't like to be here, Haha-ue. I feel like a prisoner in my own home. I can't leave the castle grounds because Chichi-ue thinks it's not safe in the village, especially for a hanyou," he said with disgust. When his mother was going to interrupt him, Inuyasha hurriedly continued, not wanting to hear his mother's sweet words. "I want to travel the land like before, when Chichi-ue used to take me on his processions to other ruling families in Nihon. But now he only takes Sesshomaru because he's the rightful heir to the Western Lands and needs to learn about politics. I want to get out of this Kami awful place and just… be myself," he said softly, his eyes gazing down.

It was Izayoi's turn to stop them as she went in front of Inuyasha and unlinked her arm with his, reaching up to place his head in her hands as she made him look at her. "Inuyasha… my beautiful son… your father loves you with all of his heart, as do I. You should have told us about this."

Inuyasha shrugged and tried to push against his mother's hands so she would release her tender hold on him, but her hands didn't budge. "It doesn't matter."

Izayoi shook her head. "Of course it does. You know you can always come to me to talk. And I'm glad you did." She released his head as she sighed, frowning as she gazed up at her son. She had not known that Inuyasha had been having these thoughts. "Why do you think you cannot be yourself here?" she asked, wondering what would make him feel unsafe in his own home.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, not wanting to tell his mother everything. There were just some things that he didn't want others to know, yet. "I don't know, Haha-ue. It's just… hard being a hanyou. I know that people are out to get me, but I don't care. Let them. Chichi-ue doesn't have to protect me from everyone. I am old enough to take care of myself now," he pointed out angrily as his anger for his father came back.

"Inu… your father is just concerned for your welfare, as am I. I would want it the same way he does if I knew that there are people beyond these walls that would harm you."

"But it's life, Haha-ue," Inuyasha nearly screamed at his mother. Izayoi blinked, shocked, and took a step back as she watched her son get a hold of himself. Inuyasha beat himself up, cursing inwardly at his stupidity for raising his voice at his own mother. She was only trying to help him and he was getting a bit hotheaded.

"I'm sorry, Haha-ue. Excuse me," he said, bowing towards his mother before turning on his heels and walking back towards the castle.

Izayoi frowned and brought her hands up to her chest as she watched her son walk away, his red fire-rat robe the only thing she saw. "Inuyasha!" Her son stopped, turning his head so that he could slightly see her over his shoulder, his ears turned in her direction as he waited for her words. But Izayoi didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort her child, tell him that everything would be okay. But she knew that Inuyasha wanted to be alone and he would close off everyone to hide his emotions within himself. That was how he had grown up to be because of all those people who wanted him dead since rumors had spread of a hanyou being born to the royal family of the West. Rumors had always gotten to her son and had always brought him down, making him realize that the world would be out to get him and he was only safe within these stone walls. She wanted to tell him that he would be safe, but she had no words that could comfort him. And the fact that he had run away from the castle last night was proof that she no longer could comfort her growing son.

"I'm sorry…" Izayoi whispered as she bowed her head defeated, her hands coming closer to her chest in comfort.

Inuyasha frowned, scenting the coming tears that his mother would spill. He couldn't comfort her when he didn't even know how to comfort himself, let alone explain to her what was wrong with him. "Me too…" he said, as he turned and headed towards the castle, leaving his mother in the comfort and peace of her garden.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Once Inuyasha got back to his room, he slammed the door behind him, angry at himself for leaving his mother like that. But he couldn't go to comfort her because she wouldn't understand. For once, his mother just wouldn't understand. She was too in love with his father to understand that Chichi-ue was just pulling the reins too tight and needed to let loose. Chichi-ue just didn't see things like that. Inuyasha growled, his face in confusion and anger, as he gazed around his room. His bed had been made, his haori and hakama that he had left on the ground had been taken away for cleaning. This was his life. He was waited on by servants, protected by the castle guards and sought after by maidens that his parents wanted him to choose from. But did they even care what he wanted?

Inuyasha walked towards his balcony, taking off his haori as he threw it on his bed. Only wearing his fire-rat hakama and his white undergarment haori, Inuyasha made his way outside, taking in the scent of the forest and the land. He could smell the dirt, rising from the ground as the wind pushed it to new land. He could smell his mother's flowers and as he looked down into her garden, he didn't see her anywhere. _'She must have gone to look for my father for comfort.'_ Inuyasha glared at the flowers as if he was glaring at his mother. If she went to him for comfort and told his father about what they talked about, he would never trust in his mother again. Once that thought flew into his mind, Inuyasha's ears drooped and he hit himself for ever thinking that. His mother was a kind woman and she understood that he confided in her with things that he would never, never, tell another soul. She was… his mother.

With a sigh, Inuyasha leaned against the railing, gazing over his mother's garden to stare at the land that went for miles out, mountains rising in the distance. He wanted to run along those tops, touching the clouds that blanketed the peaks. But here he was, a hanyou prince, stuck within his own castle because the world around him hated him for what he was. But that woman…

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered something from last night. _'She hadn't killed him.'_ That was right. That miko, though she had been naked and beautiful, had kept her miko energy ready and her attack had been right there above her fingers. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the memory hit him. _'She tried to kill him.'_ For some reason, Inuyasha felt angered and hurt, but he hadn't even remembered this because he had been too into… _'Into staring at her body?'_ he offered as an explanation. With a shake of his head, Inuyasha bowed until his forehead rested on the warm stone. The miko had indeed tried to kill him, like all other ningen and youkai alike in this world, but she hadn't. And that's what grabbed his attention the most. She had been so determined last night, the strength and fire in her eyes to kill him if she had wanted to, and she could have, but she didn't. _'She didn't.'_ Inuyasha lifted his head and looked out at the land, confusion and determination in his eyes. He pressed his lips together as he made up his mind, not caring of the consequences or his father's rage. He would go to the Eastern Lands tonight and find that miko again.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night fell amongst the land like a silk blanket, encompassing the land with darkness while igniting the heavens with stars. The moon climbed its way along the sky, valiantly crossing the space between heaven and earth to make its way back beneath the land.

Walking along the village, Kagome noted the merchants who were packing up their merchandises along the market street. She walked down the beaten path, smiling at the merchants as they looked up to see her unflawed figure making her way back up the hill to her home.

"Lady Kagome!"

Turning around at the sound of her name, Kagome stopped in her tracks to see a small child running towards her. She smiled and went to her knees as the young girl approached her, her face spotted with dirt and her clothes bearing marks of mud and torn holes.

"Sachi, where is your brother?" she asked sweetly, then noting the girl's frightened face. Her instincts began to kick in as the little girl's frightened aura began to indicate some sort of trouble, which triggered Kagome's aura to flare out.

"Lady Kagome! Please help my brother!" Sachi said, her face in fear and her lips in a pout as she tapped Kagome's knee, trying to catch the miko's attention. "Lady Kagome!"

"Go back to your home, Sachi," Kagome said as she stood up, her face turning to the West where she felt the demonic aura that she had either missed or had just arrived at the village. She looked down to see that Sachi had a stubborn look on her face and knew that the girl wasn't going to leave. "Go now. I will bring back your brother." That said, she ran to the outer houses of the village near the entrance where the village horseman lived. She banged on the shoji door, calling out the horseman's name as she waited for him to answer the door.

Once the shoji opened Kagome ordered the man to get her a horse. The villager left no argument or room for questions as he ran out of the house to the arena where he kept his horses near his home. Everyone knew that Priestess Kagome protected their village, and she was always calm and peaceful. When Priestess Kagome was frantic and rattled, they knew that a demon must be approaching and they were in danger. So none of the villagers questioned or held anything back from her use. Kagome looked inside the man's house and found his bow and arrows, remembering that she had left hers within the shrine because she had been returning there. Snatching them, Kagome ran towards the arena when the man was already bringing out a mare.

"My Lady," the man said, still huffing from the exertion of his quick footwork, pulling the horse behind him as he opened the gate containing the horses within. "Let me grab a saddle…"

"There is no time," Kagome said, putting the bow and arrows around her body as she reached for the reins. The man gave it to her with no complaint and held the horse as she mounted the mare, situating herself and the bow so the both of them would be comfortable. "Thank you. I will return your bow and arrows." The man didn't have time to tell her not to worry before Kagome kicked the horse and the two of them were off in a dust storm of horse hooves.

The ground beneath her moved quickly as the thundering of the horse filled her ears. Kagome kept her focus on the demonic aura up ahead as the horse went straight to the demon. Her aura encompassed the whole area around the village and the castle, not taking any chance that there might be a sneak attack on the other side of the village if this demon attack was only a diversion. But it was quite far from the village and she wondered what Sachi and Genku had been doing so far away from the village. The horse sniffed loudly, making Kagome reach behind her back as she balanced herself on the horse's back without a saddle, feeling its spine against her junction and its ribs against her thighs as it ran at full speed. The mare began to slow as they reached the timberline and the roar of a monster erupted from the forest. The mare stopped, making Kagome having to hang onto the mare's mane, as the mare reared up, not wanting to follow the source of the sound.

"Ya!" Kagome said as the horse brought its front feet back onto the ground and Kagome kicked the mare forward, the two racing off into the trees. Kagome had her bow in one hand with the reins as she held onto the mare's mane with the other, ready to grab an arrow once she came into sight of the demon. The demonic aura was getting stronger as the trees began to decrease in number and Kagome recognized where they were. _'There is a clearing up ahead.'_ She readied her bow, and waited until she saw the demon and could get a clear shot.

Another roar erupted into the forest as the horse whined but carried on, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the miko. Just up ahead, the clearing came into view as the horse entered the clearing and its head was pulled back. The mare tried her hardest to stop quickly, turning so that the miko could get a clear shot. Kagome pulled back her arrow as the horse came to a stop and the demon was in her view. Without a second thought, Kagome let go of her arrow and watched as her miko energy engulfed the thin wood into a flaming arrow of spiritual energy. At the last minute the demon turned its gruesome head towards the coming attack and his green eyes grew wide before his mouth roared out his pain as the arrow shot its way into his body, creating a huge hole in its stomach.

The young boy starred up at the demon with wide, terrified eyes as the guts of the demon's stomach blew along the land, some landing on him. The boy screamed and backpedaled along the land, hitting his back against a tree as he was frozen on the ground in fear.

Kagome jumped off the horse and ran to the side of the young boy, seeing his frightened eyes as he stared ahead at the demon. She placed her bow down and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Genku! Go back to the village," she said firmly, catching his attention immediately. Kagome used her aura to wrap around the child so he would feel comfort and peace instead of having to see the demon behind her writhe on the ground in pain as his howls erupted into the forest, shaking the trees.

Genku nodded his head after staring into Kagome's eyes, gathering his strength to get up. Kagome helped him to his feet and pushed him away, making him stumble along the way as his feet got used to his body's weight. Kagome urged him on as he turned around to look back at her, but then his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a scream.

"Lady Kagome!"

She fell to the ground quickly, falling right onto her chest as the wind was knocked out of her. Kagome could barely grasp what was happening before she was dragged along the ground and then lifted into the air, hanging upside down. The little boy watched in fear as the miko was lifted off the ground, in the demon's grasp, and he felt useless and weak, unable to help her. With sheer determination, his being was flooded with adrenaline as Genku shot off towards the village, intending on calling for help for the miko. The demon's tongue was wrapped around her ankle as it held onto her, his eyes glittering with triumph as he realized that he would kill her for what she did to him.

"Foolish miko," the demon said, green vile leaking out of his mouth. Kagome showed no emotion as she regarded him upside down, her hair spilling down in a waterfall of blackness. The demon was like a glob, but more solid than fluid. His tongue was leaking with green goo, slithering its way up Kagome's hakama as she was held high in the air. "You thought to defeat me?" his voice asked, bubbling up from his throat. As he spoke, his stomach began to slowly heal itself, pulling its parts back up from the ground as the green globs began to slither its way back to his body. Kagome watched as they attached themselves back into the hole and he began to rejuvenate. _'Hm… I have to shoot him in the head.'_ Kagome turned her attention to her bow and arrows that lay on the ground where she had helped Genku. _'Genku.'_ She looked around for him, not seeing him anywhere, and thanked the Kamis for taking him to safety.

"You will die, miko." The demon caught her attention again and she glared at it. With a quick whip of his tongue, Kagome went flying into a tree, hitting her side against the tree and getting the wind knocked out of her as she fell to the ground. Kagome rolled onto her back, coughing up blood as her ribs hurt and it burned to even breathe, let alone move her abdomen. _'Dammit!'_ she thought, placing a hand on her ribs where it felt like they had been broken. But the demon caught her attention again and all thoughts about her welfare flew out the window. Kagome sat up as the demon made his way towards her, a gloated smile on his face, and placed her hands up in front of her as light began to form in the center of her palms.

"Oh, what you got there, miko?" the demon asked while laughing at the sheer thought that this miko would still fight him while she was on the brink of death.

Suddenly, another demonic aura came into her range and Kagome's eyes widened as the realization hit her. _'A surprise attack?'_ she thought, hurrying her attack before the next demon would come to take advantage of her injured state. Focusing all of her thoughts to the center of her hands, Kagome conjured up an arrow with her spiritual aura, the light blue arrow made from her miko energy becoming solid as she gazed up at the demon. His eyes widened as he realized what she was planning and he hastily wiggled his way towards her, trying to kill her before she released her arrow.

The ground began to roll as the breeze shifted and the trees screamed and tilted from the new energy. Kagome stopped, sensing something coming closer, some sort of huge energy.

"Wind Scar!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake uncontrollably as a burst of light shot out from the trees around them, making the demon turn around at the last second to see three claws of light coming towards him. With a large howl, the demon was killed and his pieces remained along the ground and in the trees. The three claws of light had vanished with the demon, making Kagome blink twice to try and figure out what it is that just happened and what she had just seen.

Then, out of the forest, the hanyou she had met last night came strolling out. Her eyes narrowed on him as her lips pressed together, intending on using the arrow still levitating above her hands if he came back to kill her. _'Damn… I should have killed him when I had the chance.'_ Now she was injured and didn't have the energy to fight him, let alone stand on her own. Kagome stayed calm, knowing that if she became distressed, it would cause her life. But she watched with wonder and awe as the hanyou stepped out of the timberline and into the small clearing. He was wearing a red robe, the thing looking too big for his body but she could still see his body form beneath the layers of clothing. He walked with strength and determination, his back straight and rigid as a huge sword was resting against his shoulder. The hanyou held a sword that resembled a fang, the size of a huge demon's fang, as it was slung over his shoulder and he carried it effortlessly. Kagome glared at him as he approached, watching him warily.

"It's alright, miko. I won't hurt you," Inuyasha said as he lifted his sword from his shoulder and swung it to his side, embedding it into the ground. Once he let go of the hilt of the sword, Kagome watched as the huge fang shrunk, glowing until it became nothing more but a worn up sword. She blinked, seeing the useless, beaten up sword that had once been a huge fang that had destroyed the demon. She had seen it with her own eyes. Right? Kagome coughed and her concentration on her miko energy vanished as she placed her hands on the ground in front of her, spitting out blood while her side burned from the effort of coughing.

She heard the sound of metal scraping against metal and then two feet were in her view as the hanyou bent down and she heard his growl.

"You're injured."

"Yes." It even hurt for her to talk. Kagome groaned and pushed back so that she could sit up and view the hanyou so near to her. His demonic aura was pushing against her own, a very powerful one for just a hanyou, she noted.

"Where's you're village?" he said, his face going up into the wind as he sought the answer for himself.

"I will not let you near my village," Kagome said firmly, though she felt as weak and as fragile as she was right now. It pained her to talk, to breathe. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and take some herbs for her to go into a nice, peaceful sleep where she could forget about this pain.

Inuyasha snickered and looked back at Kagome. "If you want to get your wounds treated then you're going to have to let me take you back to your village."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I can get there by myself, hanyou."

Inuyasha flinched as she called him a hanyou. His ears flattened and he turned away from her so she wouldn't see his reaction to the word. But his own reaction is what made him confused. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn if people called him a 'filthy hanyou'. He had grown up knowing that people thought of him this way and that he wouldn't be able to grow out of it. But for some reason, hearing it come from this miko hurt. Just then, Inuyasha sniffed and his body became tense. Kagome noticed this as the hanyou turned his head to the side as if looking at something. She turned to see the empty timberline of the forest, watching for something that should be coming if his senses were as good as she known it to be.

"The villagers?" she guessed, feeling their auras as they approached. There were seven of them, coming to help her, she assumed because Genku had gone to get help.

"They're coming for you," Inuyasha said, feeling a deadly growl rise up into his throat. He blinked back his shock at his instincts. He wanted to take this woman and run, or stay and kill those damn villagers for thinking to take this miko from him. He turned to gaze at Kagome, seeing her light brown eyes gaze at him with confusion and wonderment, probably the same he was showing her. He was confused as to what to do. He had come here to find her and maybe even talk to her again, not to find her nearly killed by a demon and injured by it too. To make matters worse, the villagers were sure to chase him off if they found him with their miko. _'Theirs?'_ he thought, brushing away that thought just as fast as it had entered his mind.

"Come," Inuyasha said, making up his mind. He reached for Kagome, as she tensed and her eyes widened, and he carried her bridal style. Kagome was about to hit his chest but the movement caused a sharp pain in her side and she groaned. Inuyasha glared down at the miko in his arms. "Don't move, baka. You're injured." That said, he took one last look at the direction the villagers were coming from and bounded off into the darkness of the forest with the miko in his arms.

The villagers finally came into the clearing where they heard the demon's roar and they all gasped. Weapons drawn and torches ready to burn the demon, they didn't expect to find the clearing empty. But what shocked them was the three claw marks that were etched out of the Earth, as if some huge demon had dug their claws into the Earth and left their marks along the land. The demon's green goo that was once his body remained scattered along the empty clearing.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha took Kagome to a secluded onsen that he sniffed out. He walked around until he found the perfect spot and then knelt so that he could place Kagome down carefully on the ground, mindful of her injuries. She looked okay on the outside, but the miko was good at masking her emotions. Kagome looked away from him once she was on the ground and she began to assess her injuries now that she had the time and space.

Inuyasha got up and left Kagome's side, sniffing out the area to make sure that no one or nothing else was here, and when he was satisfied, he began to find the flowers that he had scented nearby. Kagome watched him curiously, wondering what he was looking for and seeing his determination and focus. Though he was a hanyou, she noticed how well he seemed to scent things out. _'Inu-youkai's noses are a lot powerful than many other demons,'_ she reminded herself, pressing against her ribs again. She flinched. Nothing felt broken but it was definitely bruised, badly. Kagome sighed and bowed her head, knowing that she would have to take it easy for the next few days and maybe even have to ask the king for his priestesses in lending her a hand. But once the king finds out about her wounds he would definitely send as much as she needed, and more to care for her. Kagome chuckled venomously, knowing that she was merely just a pawn for the king who only wanted her power for his own doings.

"Oi! What are you brooding about, miko?" Inuyasha asked as he came back to her side carrying a handful of yellow flowers in his hand.

Kagome eyed them suspiciously and then gazed up at his golden eyes. _'His eyes are so beautiful.'_ "Nothing," she said as she looked away, beating herself for thinking that.

Inuyasha shrugged and sat down cross-legged, making Kagome scoot away from him at the closeness he was to her. With an arch of his eyebrow, Inuyasha gazed at Kagome next to him with irritation. "I'm a hanyou. I'm not contagious," he said, scooting closer.

Remaining on her butt with her legs to the side of her, Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked away, but didn't move. Inuyasha began to pick the petals of the flowers, placing them on his hakama until he finished plucking all nine of the flowers. Curiously, Kagome side-glanced at what Inuyasha was doing, hoping that he didn't notice her slight curiosity. She had never known that the hanyou would be knowledgeable in the medicinal arts. Not even she had heard of these yellow flowers or that they carried some sort of medical potency. But she watched him with interest as he set about to crushing the petals. Kagome watched Inuyasha's face intensely, getting lost in his masculinity that he wore. Though he was a hanyou, she found him attracting. Very attracting. This she couldn't lie to herself. Though she hadn't plan on seeing him again, here he was. This hanyou, the son of the King of the West, had ventured back to the East where he knew he would be in peril. For what? _'Does he intend to kill me?'_ Kagome narrowed her eyes as she gazed at him, not missing the way his cute ears on his head swiveled to the source of every sound he heard or the way his jaw clenched when he was in deep concentration like now. Kagome's gaze softened as she found herself gazing longingly at this hanyou, this man. How long she hasn't felt a man's touch, nor has she been with a man. All the men in the village were afraid of being with her in fear that they might get harmed by her miko powers which were known throughout Nihon. Men were frightened of her, but her beauty hadn't gone unnoticed in the village as she had called attention to the younger men lately. However, she knew that it wouldn't be anything serious because most of the men didn't see her in that way.

"Oi! Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Kagome. She blinked and flushed, embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him like a lost dog.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry," she said with a small bow of her head.

Inuyasha jerked back, shocked at what she was doing, and then raised his hands up. "Um… okay. You don't have to apologize," he said, wondering what had gotten into her. One minute she was suspicious of him and the next she was bowing to him as if she should be respecting him. When Kagome brought her head back up, her cheeks were still pink but she kept her gaze on the crushed petals in the hanyou's opened hand.

"What's that for?" she asked, wondering what he was intending to do with it.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked with a roll of his eyes. He came closer so that Kagome had to move back this time at the closeness he was. She leaned back as he leaned towards her, and she could smell his scent. He smelt like the forest, a rich scent of pine and the fresh cut of grass in an early morning. Kagome nearly closed her eyes in bliss at the scent of him, but she gasped when he grabbed her hand and placed the petals in her palm. "Eat it," he ordered, his golden eyes staring at her bewildered ones.

After a moment of processing what he said, Kagome blinked and blanched. "You have got to joking," she said with skepticism. Inuyasha arched his eyebrows and leaned back on his haunches with a scowl, crossing his arms. "How do I know this isn't poisonous?" she asked the obvious, knowing that he knew she doubted him.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome smirked and he smirked himself at her boldness, but he expected her to ask him. He would have thought less of her if she had just taken the petals without asking if they would kill her. _'She's a smart one,'_ he thought, but he already knew this. "They're part of the Jasmine family. My mother has these in her garden that she grows in the castle. It'll help with broken bones."

After hearing its medicinal properties, Kagome frowned, feeling bad for even doubting him. She looked away from his heated eyes and gazed down at the crushed petals in her hand. She heard shuffling and looked up to see that Inuyasha had gotten up and was making his way over to the onsen behind her. Kagome closed her eyes and placed a small smile on her face, disbelieving that she was actually trusting this hanyou.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze in his walk as he heard his name fall from Kagome's lips. He whipped his head around to see her head fall back as she brought the petals into her mouth and began to eat them. His eyes were wide with shock and awe, his ears straining to hear her say his name again. Her voice was like music to his ears, which made him note that he could pick out her voice in a crowded room, but when she said his name it made all the difference. His name fell off her lips like water, elegant and smooth, but it was her voice alone that held the power of it. Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster and he turned away, knowing that he was staring at her back like a fish out of water. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he demanded of himself, but he just didn't know the answer. Maybe this miko was placing some sort of spell over him. Yeah, that's why he had been acting so strange since last night, since he saw her.

With a growl, Inuyasha spun around and crossed his arms across his chest as he gazed at Kagome's back. She heard his growl and turned to view him with wonder and curiosity. Her eyes held his attention more than anything at that moment, but he quickly focused on her attempts to subdue him. "Okay, miko. What kind of spell did you place on me?" he asked a bit harsher than he had anticipated.

Kagome frowned and shook her head, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about, hanyou."

Inuyasha smirked and raised his eyebrow. "It is obvious that you had done something to me last night when your fingers were glowing," he said matter-of-factly. But he watched as Kagome smirked and he scowled at her, wondering what she was so happy about as if she had played a trick on him.

"If I had wanted to kill you, hanyou, I would have done it by now," Kagome said softly, though her voice held the quick tell of promise in her tone.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow and uncrossed his hands and placed them on his hips, sizing up this miko. She truly had a fire beneath the surface of her well-made miko facade and this external barrier she had placed on herself. It was obvious that she was used to seeing to other's needs before her own and that she placed others above herself. But Inuyasha didn't see why he was so attracted to this miko, this one woman who could kill him if she wanted to. Why had he come back for her?

"And what about you, hanyou?" Kagome asked after she was left in his silence. His golden eyes were gazing straight into her soul, which made her uncomfortable. Not only has she rarely been within a man's presence for this long a period of time, but they were alone and she was wondering why he had come back. "What are your intentions?"

Inuyasha snickered and glanced away, turning back around to look at the onsen. "If I wanted to kill you, miko, I would have done it by now."

Kagome gazed at his back with a smile after what he said, hearing her words come back at her. She shook her head and sighed, looking away from him. His silver hair had caught the shine of the moon and it glowed even more intensely in its light, making her amazed at this hanyou's beauty. He probably didn't even know that he was handsome, or maybe he did but didn't care. Whatever the case, it wasn't her business.

"Well… you have my thanks for helping me with the demon," Kagome said as she slowly got to her feet, her face scrunching in pain as she moved her torso to get up.

Inuyasha whipped around and was already strolling back to her side, anger and irritation in his eyes. "What are you doing, baka? Your wounds haven't healed yet. You shouldn't be moving around."

Kagome arched her eyebrows and gazed intently up at him, seeing the worry hidden deep beneath his irritation and anger. "Why do you care?" she asked softly, not meaning to hurt him. But she saw his ears droop on his head and his eyes changed, but she couldn't tell what he was feeling because he looked away from her and all signs of his emotion washed off his face.

"I don't," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Kagome tilted her head to the side, gazing at him with interest, trying to figure him out. This hanyou was becoming more of an interest to her than a threat, which was what demons usually were to her.

"Then why did you come back, hanyou?" Kagome asked, seeing that she had caught his attention as he looked back down at her. His golden eyes were so intense that she had to regain her thoughts before she spoke again. "I could have taken care of myself just fine back there."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked with an arch of his eyebrows and a proud smirk on his face. "Then why is it that you are the one who is injured and I was the one who saved your life?"

Kagome chuckled and looked away from him, seeing too much of his pride in his eyes. "You did not save my life. You merely ended the demon's." She turned to look back into the woods where Inuyasha had carried her from. She needed to get back home. The villagers would have told her family by now and her mother would have gone to the King once the villagers returned without her. The King would definitely find her, and if his sentinels found Inuyasha with her, there would be trouble.

"You must go," Kagome said anxiously as she gazed up at him.

Inuyasha was taken aback as he looked at Kagome's worried eyes. _'She's… worried?'_ He didn't understand this miko, or the fact that he was so attracted to her, but he did know that something was up and he could tell in her voice. "Why?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "The villagers will go back to my home and tell my mother that I am missing. She will go to the King and he will send out his sentinels to find me," she pointed out, glancing around the darkness of forest as if the trees had ears.

Inuyasha smirked and tilted his head. "The King? The King of the East?" he asked, wondering why she referred to him that way.

With a nod, Kagome turned to glance back up at him, seeing his relaxation and curiosity. "You do not heed my warning as well as you should."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see any threats around. There is no one in these woods. I would be able to hear them if they even decided to sneak up on us." Inuyasha watched as Kagome nodded her head, believing in his words. _'She's doing it again,'_ he thought. She believed in him, which was weird because he was a hanyou and she was a miko. By their ways of life, they shouldn't be agreeing with each other, let alone conversing with each other as if they did this every day. But here he was. The miko's beauty was definitely what brought him back, and he had to admit that he had made a wise decision on coming back to find her.

Kagome noticed his eyes gazing at her intently and she tilted her head, wondering what he was thinking. "What?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head, a small flush forming on his cheeks. "Nothing," he said sternly, looking away from her with a scowl on his face.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows but dismissed his actions, turning around to face the forest. "I need to return to the village. If the King finds you are here, he will…"

"The King won't find me here," Inuyasha insisted. Kagome sighed and turned around to see his cocky smile. "I'm a hanyou, miko. He can't get passed my nose, or my hearing senses," he reminded her, but Kagome just shook her head.

"I know that. But I must be going. Besides, I am worrying my family and the royal family with my absence."

"The royal family?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step towards her fleeing figure. "Why would they concern themselves with you?" he asked curiously, wondering why the King of the East would go at such lengths to insure that this miko remained by his side.

Kagome turned around with a curious stare as she gazed up at the hanyou. "Do you know who I am?" she asked him, wondering if he knew. Everyone of Nihon knew of the legendary Shikon no Miko of the East, under the watch of the King of the East, she was his. Many people knew of her. Wherever she went, when she went with the King on his processions, people were afraid of her and backed away from her when she passed by. It was as if she had become a contagious disease that the people of Nihon desperately tried to protect themselves from. Her power was well known and ningen and youkai alike knew of her and her powers. But here, this one hanyou didn't seem to know of her, which made Kagome feel content and surprisingly grateful. She couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to be in her presence for a long period of time, but then again, he didn't know of her so that didn't count.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, gazing at her intently. "Should I?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I know of you, Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands, son of King Inutaisho and Queen Izayoi, younger brother to Prince Sesshomaru, rightful heir to the Western Lands." Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock as she relayed to him the information of his blood. She sighed and looked down at her hands held in front of her. "I am shocked that you do not know of me." After a silent minute spent between the two, Kagome thought it through and understood why Inuyasha didn't know of her. "I believe it is because I have not journeyed to the Western Lands with the King that I am not well known there."

Inuyasha snapped out of his shock as he heard her. He snickered, his arms relaxed at his sides as he found himself not wanting her to leave yet. "The King of the East doesn't venture to my family's lands. He is not welcomed there, as we are not welcomed here."

At this, Kagome took a step back towards Inuyasha, interested in his facts. "Why is that? The King has never told me the reason why he has never journeyed to the Western Lands for business." She waited, seeing that he was a bit flushed at the fact that she was leaning towards him with curiosity. Kagome caught herself and blushed, reeling back on her heels to put some distance between them. _'This is getting too out of hand.'_

"My father has a disagreement with the way the King of the East sees things. The King thinks that all youkai should be eradicated from this Earth and they're all evil, ningen killing demons," Inuyasha said with venom and disgust in his voice.

Kagome gazed at him innocently, wondering if what he said and the way he felt was the truth. She could feel his aura tinting with anger and pain, but she wondered why. And she also wondered why Inuyasha also disagreed with the King. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked innocently.

At this, Inuyasha suddenly took a step back and stared at her as if she had turned into a demon. He couldn't believe what she just asked him. Kagome, however, noticed his shock and took a step towards him, wondering what had gotten into him. But Inuyasha brought his hands up and stopped her in her tracks, willing her to give him some space. After a moment, Inuyasha glared at Kagome, wondering why she would side with the King on this one. "You believe in him? You think it's right to destroy all the demons?"

Kagome shrugged and watched his reactions, wondering why he was so sentimental about this. "It does not matter who I believe in. I believe in myself and I have my own thoughts about things."

"Then what do you think about demons?" Inuyasha asked, cutting into her explanation. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in thought and then answered him sincerely.

"I believe that there are demons out there who seek their own pleasure and desires without thinking of other's health or wellbeing. These demons are the ones that I have no second thoughts over, or care about their health and wellbeing. They have no sympathy from me," Kagome said, her voice strict and stern as she gazed hard at Inuyasha, telling him the truth of what she believed in. "But there are some demons that I believe to be 'good', or what we want to believe is the definition of 'good'. And those demons are the ones that I have a toleration for."

"Toleration?" Inuyasha asked, disbelief on his features. "So you tolerate demons?"

Kagome gazed at him as if he should have known. "Yes. I am a miko, hanyou. What else would you expect of me?" she asked him, wondering what he was going to say. But the answer never came as Inuyasha turned his head and gazed at the ground. Kagome sighed, feeling his discomfort and tried to make things better with him before they parted ways. He had indeed helped her so she would make amends before they parted. "Listen, hanyou. You are a demon and I am a miko. Some things in this world are never meant to coincide."

Inuyasha shook his head as the words fell off Kagome's lips. For some reason, he had seen her as someone with a big heart, but she had little care for demons. _'What else would you expect of me?'_ her words rang clearly in his head, and truthfully, he hadn't thought about that. She was indeed a miko, and he a hanyou. What he was expecting was not reality, which made Inuyasha wonder why he was even here again. They were two different beings and they had different beliefs. They had different ways of life.

The silence between them stretched on as the gap remained between the miko and the hanyou. The two were of different worlds, never to coincide, never to become one. What they found in their worlds were different from the other's, which made them opposite beings. The miko and the hanyou gazed at each other for a long time, trying to find the truth and answers to their questions in each other's eyes. Gold mingled with light brown, fusing together as if they could coincide in a world where there was no distinguish between ningen and youkai. The world would be a much happier place.

Taking the silence, Kagome nodded her head, giving a slight bow, as she turned around to head back to her village. "Once again, I thank you, hanyou, for helping me and seeing to my wounds. I am in your debt."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away from him. For some reason, he felt like this would be the last time he would see her. She spoke the truth, and the truth was that he shouldn't come back to this place to see her again. The truth was, they were both different people, and he shouldn't toy with fate in that way. So for reality to strike him, Inuyasha could only watch in shock and wonder as the miko walked away from him, intending on going separate ways without another look back.

But then, Kagome did stop. Inuyasha's ears perked on his head and his body grew rigid as he waited for her to say something. Then, Kagome turned around slowly and her light brown orbs clashed with his. Inuyasha felt a stirring within his gut, wondering what it was but not wanting to think about it. He could only think about the miko in his vision, her soft smile that was so beautiful and her tender eyes that welcomed him. She truly was a sight to behold, like when he first saw her last night.

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha for a brief second, taking in his apparel and his strength and determination that he erected in his demonic aura. She touched his aura one last time with her own, seeing his reaction as he felt the slightest touch of her aura. A smirk formed on his face and Kagome watched the movement of his mouth with interest. His golden eyes were beautiful and his silver hair was amazing, but he was a hanyou. _'Snap out of it, Kagome. You cannot have him.' _However, it was nice to be able to talk to someone who wasn't afraid of her or who didn't think that she was some sort of freak.

"May Kami watch over you, Inuyasha," she said softly, knowing that he could hear her, and then turned around to head back.

"Take care of yourself, Kagome," Inuyasha said loud enough for her to hear. He watched as Kagome stopped, a small misstep, and then continued on to the village. Her figure began to disappear behind the trees and he never saw the smile that remained on her face as Inuyasha glanced at the ground in front of him where she once sat. He pictured the miko sitting there, her hair elegantly flowing to the ground in a lush, black waterfall. He had wanted to run his fingers through her hair and feel its softness as much as he had wanted to touch her face to feel their tenderness, the same tenderness he saw in her eyes. The miko's eyes were ones that he would never forget. Never. Taking one last look at the darkness of the forest in front of him, Inuyasha turned his back on the East and headed in the opposite direction.

The stems of the Jasmines lay forgotten on the ground where it had formed the trust between the hanyou and the miko.

* * *

**Torii- a wooden gateway at the entrance of a Shinto Shrine to separate the living world from the Kami world**

**First chapter, please tell me what you thought. But just know that I have another in progress story so I will be writing both at the same time, one of the Modern Era and one of the Feudal Era. But for now, just tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks a bunch.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	2. The Plot & The Ball

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back. So sorry for the long wait but during my summer I just didn't have the desire to type any of my stories. There was no will to do it. But now that I'm back in school and have nothing to do most of the time, I will write some more. So... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 2: The Plot & The Ball**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sound echoed against the walls as the servants busied themselves with preparing for tonight's ball. Every room was bustling with servants trying their best to please the queen and king with the preparations and also get it done by this evening. Metal against metal could be heard as the walls echoed the sounds of the preparations all around the castle grounds. Even out in the village that the castle remained in, the villagers were busy with talk about tonight's event and how their village would be hosting a ball for many rich families in the country.

Inutaisho and Izayoi walked hand in hand as they made their way down the huge staircase, their eyes taking in all of the movement with satisfaction.

"Do you not think that you have been a bit too harsh with him, my love?" Izayoi asked, her eyes glancing at her mate with skepticism as she remembered how Inutaisho has been regarding Inuyasha's mating balls.

Inutaisho closed his eyes for a moment and revealed them to his mate, hard like steel. "No, I do not, Izayoi." The woman turned her eyes from him with a frown and gazed down at her feet as she took each step down with caution. "Inuyasha needs to learn that the world is not going to wait for him to grow up and mature," he said. "He needs to learn his place in this world and the duties that he was born with." Inutaisho left it at that when he didn't hear his mate's reply, and turned to gaze back down at the servants.

Since this was one of their main rooms, the size being so grand with the staircase, there were many servants in this particular room. Inutaisho and Izayoi met the bottom and began to walk towards the front door of their home. Every servant they passed bowed to them with welcome, and the king and queen greeted them with warm smiles and approvals. The double doors were already opened, leaving the light of the sun to gleam into the room with no hassle, lighting up the doings inside. The two guards who remained near the doorways bowed, the armor that they wore grinding, metal against metal, as the king and queen walked through the doors. Inutaisho smiled at his general as he and his mate walked towards the horse carriage waiting for them.

"General Miroku, it is good to see you are well this morning," Izayoi greeted with a smile.

The General nodded with a bow towards Her Majesty, lifting himself back up to his full height as he gazed at the king and queen with warmth. "Thank you, My Lady. It is good to see you both are well," Miroku said, his deep purple eyes dancing with warmth.

Inutaisho smiled with a nod, walking past his general as he went towards the open door of the carriage. He waited on the side and helped his mate into the carriage. Once Izayoi was in, Inutaisho followed her in and the two got comfortable in their seat, waiting for their departure.

The General nodded his head towards his second-in-command, and the two walked towards their respected horses at the front of the procession. The servants holding the two horses steadied them as the general and his second mounted. Once they were comfortable, they took the reins from the servants' hands and the two were excused. The General turned around to look at the carriage behind him and then the eight soldiers behind the carriage. Giving the nod, the General faced the main road out of the castle grounds and through the village. With a yank on the rein, the horse moved forward and the procession followed.

Inuyasha watched in the doorway as his father's procession went on their way, heading out of the village and into the Land of the South where they had business to attend to. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he watched his parents' carriage get smaller and smaller in the distance, his golden eyes yearning. _'Chichi-ue…'_ Inuyasha could still remember those days when he had been younger and his father had taken him on those processions. Those were the days he missed the most.

"My Lord." Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as he turned around to view the head of a bowed servant. "Your presence is wanted in the throne room. Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru, says that he will have a word with you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waved one hand in the air as he walked by the servant.

Inuyasha headed back into the castle and turned towards the next room. When he walked through the double doors, Inuyasha caught sight of his brother standing near the front of the throne room where their family would be seated.

"Sesshomaru… you called for me?" he asked, making his way down the long room towards his brother.

Sesshomaru turned around at the sound of his brother's voice booming off the walls and nodded his head, taking in the sight of his brother. Inuyasha wore one of his kimono outfits that were made out of the fire-rat fur from their father. The haori and hakama were both a blood red, Inuyasha's favorite color, and their father had made it so that it would grow to fit Inuyasha's figure as he ages. One thing about fire-rat fur is that it heals on its own, making the wearer not having to bother with trying to repair it.

"Inuyasha. Haha-ue wanted us to check all of the invitations that were sent out and to inform Jaken about the guest list." Inuyasha nodded his head, and looked to the opposite side of the room to see two servants waiting for their command.

"Retrieve all of the invitations my mother sent out," Inuyasha informed them. The two servants bowed and excused themselves as they went to retrieve the desired items. Inuyasha looked back towards his brother when they were gone and noticed that the Inu-Taiyoukai was gazing at him intently. Inuyasha glared at his brother and placed his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow.

"You got something to say, Sesshomaru?" he asked, knowing that his brother wasn't one to talk much. But he knew that something was bothering Sesshomaru because he had questions in his eyes that Inuyasha knew he would have to answer.

Sesshomaru walked down the few steps that separated the floor area from their family's respected thrones, and headed down the red carpet towards his brother. "Haha-ue had gone to see you last night." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he realized that he had been caught, but his brother showed no emotion as he kept walking closer. "Haha-ue had wanted to apologize to you last night, for what, this Sesshomaru has no reasonable explanation. However, Haha-ue had informed me that you were not present in your room." Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he stared at his brother, demanding answers. "Haha-ue told me this morning, since she did not want to inform Chichi-ue about this. Haha-ue wants this Sesshomaru to find out where you had gone…" he said, finally getting right in Inuyasha's face as the two brothers stared at each other, none wanting to back down from the other.

Inuyasha gulped and looked away from his brother's stare, knowing that he was caught but not knowing what to do about it now. He couldn't tell Sesshomaru where he had gone, but then again, his brother wasn't one to screw with. Inuyasha smelt the tell-tale scent of his brother's anger and knew that he was buying himself a ticket for his brother's rage. Inuyasha sighed roughly and turned to look back up at his brother with anger. "What's it to you?"

Sesshomaru growled, baring his fangs at his brother. "Haha-ue was hurt yesterday when you two had finished your walk in the garden. This Sesshomaru is assuming that you had done something to hurt her, or she would have no reason to have been crying." Inuyasha's eyes were pained as he heard about his mother's tears, his body becoming submissive to his elder brother's. "Tell this Sesshomaru where you had been last night, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru relaxed his body a bit, knowing that he didn't have to push Inuyasha anymore. One thing was for certain about them that he did have in common with his own brother: they both loved their parents dearly, especially their mother. Izayoi was a lovely and gentle woman, one that, even though Sesshomaru wasn't borne from, he still would protect with his life and would never want to see her cry.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, his eyes to the ground as he tried to hide them from his brother. He knew he had to tell Sesshomaru. He might not want to, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to drop it, and Inuyasha knew that he won't be able to get two steps away from his brother without hearing a fit. So Inuyasha sighed and told Sesshomaru everything. He told Sesshomaru about the first time he went to the East and how he had met that miko there. Then he told Sesshomaru about last night as well and now he waited in front of his brother to hear Sesshomaru's reaction.

The room was silent for a bit as Sesshomaru took in all of what Inuyasha had said. His eyes remained impassive the whole time and his face showed no emotion as his brother told him about his foolish move as he had gone to the Land of the East, alone. He was fuming inside at his brother's stupidity, but knew better than to take his anger out on his brother because Inuyasha probably would do it again. Sesshomaru didn't miss the note of joy Inuyasha held when he spoke of meeting this miko or how he had ran towards the East. Sesshomaru tilted his head into the air, closing his eyes in pure frustration at his brother.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand his own brother," he said, more like to himself, but Inuyasha heard. The hanyou smirked and chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest as he turned his face to the side.

"It seems like we are even." The two brothers both remained in each other's silence for a bit longer, both not knowing what else to say about this act, and then were interrupted by the two servants who came in with stacks of papers in their hands.

Inuyasha turned when he noticed they were not alone anymore, and once his eyes landed on the stacks of papers, his ears drooped and his eyes widened in fear and exasperation. "Kami-sama! You've got to be kidding me!"

Sesshomaru turned to look at the servants with a nod and walked back towards their family's throne as the servants followed him. "Let us be done with this, Inuyasha."

"Eh…" Inuyasha said, turning around to look at the backs of the servants and his brother. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly believe that they would get this done today, did he? That was a lot of papers that the servants had. _'My mother sent out that many invitations?!'_ he thought with shock and annoyance. Inuyasha blinked back his shock and called out for his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" His brother stopped, waiting for Inuyasha to speak as the servants stopped as well, waiting for Sesshomaru to continue on ahead. Inuyasha breathed out with a huff and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't tell Haha-ue and Chichi-ue." He didn't need his father knowing about this rendezvous he had in the East because his father would give more of a fit than ever.

Sesshomaru turned his head around to regard his brother, seeing the look his brother gave him, and he nodded his head. Inuyasha smiled at his brother as Sesshomaru began towards the thrones again, making Inuyasha follow behind.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The King sighed, his index and thumb trying to ease the growing headache he had since this morning. _'This isn't happening…'_ A piece of paper, not weighing much but felt like the whole world in the palm of his hand, remained in his fingers as he stared at the neatly written words he had examined over and over again. The inked words of black were clearly written with intent, and their intentions were driving him insane. _'What to do?'_ He had to think of something to do now. Eyes going to the piece of paper again, the King scanned through the letter for the hundredth time, disbelieving the neatly written words on the white cloth of paper. His head hurt again and his fingers were quick to try and assuage the coming headache he was sure to get from this unwanted surprise.

The King lifted his head and looked towards his right, over the piece of paper, to see his faithful consul. "Keitaro, what do you think of this?" he asked, his voice holding his weariness that he was feeling from this heavy load of paper in his fingers.

Consul Keitaro gazed down at the piece of paper in His King's hand and then towards the King's eyes, regarding the man steadily with truth in his words. "I believe, Your Majesty, that you should take this invitation into consideration. It could be for the better of the kingdom."

The King felt like blowing out his frustrated breath at the Consul's words. "Betterment you say? How so?" He needed the guidance of another mind since his was too tired and confused as to what to do.

Consul Keitaro noted the King's weariness as the King looked down the long hall of the throne room in front of him, empty and wide. He spoke as he looked up towards the paintings on the wall he faced to the side of the throne. "If you would consider Lord Inutaisho's invitation as luck, then we have all but need to engage ourselves in this game that he is throwing before us." Consul Keitaro gazed back down to see the King's eyes were on him, curious to his words and his advice. He smiled encouragingly at the King, already working it in his mind as to how this could play out in their favor. "If you would, Your Majesty, just listen to my words." When the King made no movement to stop him but instead took his fingers off his forehead and relaxed his arms on his throne, Consul Keitaro continued.

"Lord Inutaisho has made several attempts for his youngest son to find himself a mate, and they were all unsuccessful. However, after all of those four Balls, not one of them have we gotten an invitation from Lord Inutaisho. Yet, this one seems to cause him a little change in mind." Consul Keitaro stopped in his words, letting His Majesty think it through as he saw the puzzlement befall in the King's eyes. The Consul smiled wickedly. "I believe that he is desperate in these times to find his youngest son a mate. For whatever the reason, we cannot let this opportunity pass us by. We must seize this invitation with both hands."

"What are you proposing then, Consul?" the King asked, his black eyes waiting for an answer as he gazed up at the Consul with an open mind.

Consul Keitaro placed his hands behind his back and tipped his chin a little into the air, confident in his plan of action against the Land of the West. "We should send a woman of ours to the Ball this evening and hope that she will be chosen from Prince Inuyasha." The King's eyes widened a fraction but he remained silent, allowing the Consul to finish his proposal. He was interested in what the Consul had to say, as he started to think of this option he had. "A beautiful woman, at that. Let her flaunt herself to the young prince, be a desired woman." The Consul's eyes sparkled in mischief as he gazed down at the King, a smirk on his face. "And when she gets chosen from the prince, we will have an advantage in the Kingdom in the West."

The King averted his gaze down to the long room in front of him, holding nothing but emptiness so he could allow his thoughts into the empty space before him.

"We will have eyes and ears in that Kingdom, my Lord," the Consul urged, his voice anxious at the thought of one of their's in the Kingdom of the West, one of their enemies. "This mating would be the tie between our two kingdoms. Let her gain the trust of the King and Queen, let her be loved by the people and the royal family. And after the mating and marriage is formally done by the eyes of Kami-sama, let her give herself to the prince so that she may bear the prince's child." The Consul's eyes glittered as he looked ahead at the paintings on the wall, his eyes taking in nothing but his mind wandering with his thoughts. "Then, when the whole kingdom trusts and loves her, let her kill the young Prince Inuyasha. The King and Queen will not blame her of it, for they knew how much she loved the prince, and they will not discard of her so easily. Inu-youkai are very possessive and protective of their own, and the child that she will carry will ensure her stay at the palace." The Consul smirked mischievously. "It will be their demise."

The King was silent, his eyes taking in the far light spewing in from the tall windows at the end of the long hall in front of him. The lights shown through the window like doors from another world, allowing the sunlight to glare into the throne room. The King sighed and stood, making the Consul's eyes go straight to the King's figure as he stepped down the few steps onto the floor and made his way to the wall on his left side. He took his time walking closer to it, seeming so faraway, thankfully, so that his mind could think about the Consul's words. _'A spy?'_ They would have a spy in the West's palace, hidden beneath their noses. This spy of theirs would gain the trust of the royal family and in the end be their demise as well as the royal family. The West would crumble without the Great Inutaisho to keep things in order and if the royal bloodline would perish from their hands, then the Kingdom of the East would gain the lands. Because the child made from their woman and the Prince Inuyasha would be the only remaining bloodline of the Inutaisho family that would be handed the crown. The West would be in their hands. And the child would be the seal between the East and the West so that he could gain the lands as well, only gaining more power over Nihon. The King made it towards the wall and stopped a few feet before it, gazing up at the paintings that littered along the wall. He gazed intently at them, wondering if those paintings of the scenic lands could actually be this plot coming to life. The King sighed, placing his hands behind his back, one hand still holding the invitation.

"Who do you propose we send, then?" the King asked, wondering if they had such a woman to make the Prince Inuyasha fall head over heels for. This Mating Ball Lord Inutaisho was holding would be the biggest yet, since he intends it to be the last, and so there will be women from all over Nihon that will attend and beg for the prince's attention. With so many women in one palace, the King wondered if they had a woman that could catch the eyes of the prince with one glance.

The Consul smirked to himself and gazed across the room at the King's back, his smirk still visible on his face, one filled with cleverish intent. "Lady Kagome."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Wiping the sweat off her brow, Kagome straightened her back out as she came to her full height. Her hands were covered in dirt as she looked down at the dirt stuck in her nails. _'Ugh… great…'_ Kagome frowned and dusted her hands on her hakamas, knowing that she would need to take a bath soon to get this dirt off her body.

"My Lady, we are finished planting the last of the flowers."

Kagome turned to smile at the young girl that remained with dirt smeared on her face after trying to rub the sweat off. "Thank you, Hinao, for helping me." The girl smiled and bowed. "You may leave now. I hope for you to take a bath in the river to refresh yourself." The girl nodded with a joyful smile, excited to clean the day's work off her body. She excused herself and went on her way as Kagome watched her walk off towards the village below.

Sighing to herself, Kagome looked down with much appreciation at the work they had accomplished. Yellow Jasmines lay at her feet, six flowers sprouting out of the ground in hopes of finding a new home here at the shrine. Kagome smiled tenderly at the flowers, remembering how she had come across them. Early this morning on her patrol, she had stopped by the very same area she had been in just last night with the hanyou Inuyasha. After much thought, she had considered taking the yellow Jasmines and planting them in the village where they could help out the villagers as much as they had helped her. Her body still hurt in places, but she felt much stronger than last night. All thanks to Inuyasha and his knowledge in medicinal arts. _'I will have to thank him again.'_ Now, the village had their own supply of yellow Jasmines should anyone need to mend broken bones.

Dusting off her hands against each other, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and turned around, gazing at the shrine grounds around her. She remained in the small garden that the shrine had. Built by her, Kagome had made this garden to contain herbal plants to aid her in curing the villagers of their injuries and sicknesses. Many medicinal herbs were in this garden, many of which she has used many times over. And she tended to this garden everyday, seeing that no weeds would overrun her precious herbs and no critters would taste the sweet affects the herbs would have on human bodies.

Movement at the entrance of the shrine caught Kagome's attention as her eyes set on the man running frantically towards her. Kagome wondered what news brought him her way as she met him halfway, noticing the apparel he wore. He was a messenger from the King, and she could only wonder what the King wanted with her now.

"My Lady," the messenger said, his head bowed in front of her as his back heaved trying to get air into his lungs.

"What news from the King?" she asked, already knowing why he was here.

The man straightened out and gazed at her with urgency. "Your presence is wanted. The King wishes you to meet with him in his chambers. Now."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down at herself, knowing that she couldn't go to the King looking like this. "But… I just finished tending my garden. Maybe send word to the King that I will be only a few minutes…"

"My Lady, the King insists it to be now. It is urgent and he wishes you to be in his chambers as soon as possible."

She could have huffed with frustration at the King's insistency on something that she had no idea of, but she couldn't go against his order. Kagome sighed, giving in, and just prayed that she wouldn't be seen by many as she went into the palace to meet the King.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Your Majesty… Lady Kagome has arrived," a servant called from the doorway of his chambers as the King looked up to the open doorway. He nodded his head and the servant moved aside to allow Kagome into the room. At once, a smile lit his face as he gazed at Kagome, standing out in her miko robe that was covered in dirt. A humorous chuckle escaped his lips as he stood from behind his desk and walked around to meet her.

"Kagome… it is good to see that you are well," the King said, standing in front of his desk with welcome and happiness in his eyes. The King bowed slightly, giving Kagome the respect that she deserved, even from one such as him, and she did the same, bowing at the waist a bit lower than he did. The King smiled at her formality, knowing that she always insisted that she would bow before him to show him the respect that he was born with. "Enough formalities. Let us sit together."

Kagome smiled with a nod and walked towards his outstretched hand as he led her to two chairs that were set up near the side wall. His study was a very huge room that held two bookcases against both walls and three glass windows painted with red and blue to allow color into the room. The sunlight poured red and blue onto the wooden floor beneath their feet as the two occupants looked at one another with smiles, comfortable in each other's presence after being together for many years. They had gone through so much together that they knew each other's weaknesses and strengths, knew how to comfort each other when they needed a shoulder to lean on, and knew their greatest desires and fears. These two were bonded through years of loyalty they owed each other, and it showed on their content faces.

"You have summoned me?" Kagome asked, her light brown irises glowing with wonder as she waited for her King to speak his request of her. Kagome would do anything that he would ask of her, not only out of duty to her King but also because she respected him on another level than just loyalty. There was something there between them, whether it be a bond between a father and daughter or not, but she knew that she would fight for this one man because she owed him so much more than she could give him after all of the sacrifices he has made for her.

The King smiled, his eyes softening as he watched the miko with deep respect and love. "Kagome, there is something that I would ask of you." Kagome waited expectantly, her lips pressed together as she was ready to agree to his wishes. The King smiled, knowing that Kagome would already comply with his wishes without him even asking. She had years of debt to him, so many things that he had done for her and so many sacrifices that he had made, that she felt obliged to obey his every wish. He knew.

"I have an invitation sent from the Royal Family of the West," he said slowly, leaning back into his chair as he watched Kagome's neutral expression. He placed his hands on the arms of the chairs and rubbed his palms against the smooth fabric of the chair. "The invitation is one of great importance. It seems like the King and Queen of the West are impatient with their hanyou son, Inuyasha."

Kagome tilted her head to the side at hearing the news, knowing full well of the spoken young hanyou but keeping her expressions under control as she couldn't have the King knowing that she had a secret encounter, two at that, with the young prince. "How so?"

The King blinked and gazed ahead at the wall across from them, at the few pictures hung spaced out from each other. "From what I have heard, the King and Queen had made four unsuccessful Mating Balls for the young prince, and not one did he find himself a mate. So this fifth Ball would be his last, as it seems like the King is desperate now more than ever for his young son to find a mate."

"But… does not Prince Sesshomaru already have a mate?" Kagome asked, leaning back into her chair as well to seem comfortable though this news strangely intrigued her. She was shocked at her mind's reaction now that she's interestingly digging for more information on Prince Inuyasha and his family.

The King turned towards her with a smile. "Yes, that is correct. However, Lord Inutaisho wishes for both his sons to have mates. It is just a precaution of sorts."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. The King saw it and explained to her. "Though Prince Sesshomaru will become Lord and rule the Western Lands, Lord Inutaisho wants to secure his lands in his family's hands. Just in case something happens to Prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha will be able to take the throne with a mate and family of his own to continue the bloodline." Kagome nodded her head in understanding, shocked at herself as she felt a bit of pity for the young hanyou. _'It must be terrible for him to live like that...' she thought, the image of the young hanyou coming to life from her mind's memory._

"It seems like this Ball is the young prince's last chance, and King Inutaisho will have no more of it," the King continued, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts as she regarded him with seriousness again, taking the issue at hand with deep thoughts. "And I have long discussed this invitation with my Consul."

Kagome waited as the King stood from his chair, placing his hands behind his back as he walked towards the center of the room slowly, deep in his thoughts. She remained quiet as she watched him, wondering what he thought about as her own thoughts wandered as well. The letter that had been sent to the King, she wondered what it read. Yet, the King seemed disturbed about it, though he tried not to show it to her. Once the King finished his small pacing in front of her, his eyes went towards hers and she saw his seriousness and hesitation. Kagome placed her hands on her lap with slowness, waiting for his voice to penetrate the silence between them.

"The invitation states that we may send one woman to the Ball tonight, and the Consul and I have longed talked about who would be sent to this Ball in the West." The King's eyes stayed on Kagome's in fear and in hope. She noticed it right away, sensing his fear before he could let himself feel it, and at once she was on her feet and walking towards him. The King placed up his hands and she stopped at once, her eyes wide with worry for him and wonder as to his strange behavior. But she waited, as was his will, and the King continued.

He didn't want to send her to the West. Kagome was the gem that he concealed from others. She was his life's worth and he would protect her to his last dying breath because she had more power than anyone could imagine. And she would do his wishes at will. Kagome was his power, she was his crown, and he had to protect her, make sure that he wouldn't lose her to anyone else who could use her against him for their own wishes of more power. However, what the Consul proposed sounded like a great plan that they would set into action, and Kagome would be their key into gaining the Land of the West as their own.

With great reluctance at having to let Kagome go into a demon's territory, he steeled his heart and took a deep breath, gazing into her light brown eyes. "I have chosen you to represent our kingdom at the Ball tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as a hand flew to her chest, fluttering just above her heart. _'What?'_ she thought with shock, not sure that she heard him correctly, but she knew she did. The King was intending on sending her to the Land of the West. Her, a miko. Out of all the women in the kingdom, he was choosing her, the Shikon no Miko, to represent the kingdom and woo the prince into choosing her as his mate?

At once, rage hit her like she had never felt before. Anger boiled in her blood at the realization that her own King would send her far away from her beautiful, safe home and into the territory of one of the most powerful demons in Nihon. Though she wasn't afraid of the Great Inutaisho, she was definitely afraid of being in his domain, alone and unprotected. It would be a death wish for her to journey there without any protection.

The King noticed Kagome's reaction as he saw the anger hit her face and as he was about to explain, he heard the depth of her anger.

"You cannot possibly think that I would willingly go into demonic territory like a helpless hare!" Kagome screamed, her hands flying to her side as she balled her fists, her eyes darkening into creamy chocolate as rage took hold of her. The King stared in shock at Kagome screaming at him, her calm and serene exterior suddenly gone within a second. And then did he realize that Kagome could hide so much from him, hide even her own emotions, as it came flying at him with full force now. "How can you think about sending me to the Land of the West without any guards?"

The King sighed, running a hand through his short hair, and crossed his arms across his chest as he regarded Kagome with collectiveness. "You would be a great representation of our kingdom, and it would not be known that you are the Shikon no Miko. No one will have any knowledge of who we are sending, and the family of the West has not met you before," he pointed out.

Kagome felt her fury subsiding as she watched the King, so poised and collective, in his calm stance in front of her. At once the air around her began to diminish with her growing miko energy and her eyes returned to their calm state, her lips pressed together in pure frustration. The King's words hit her as the truth and she felt a bit ashamed that she hadn't remembered the fact that the Royal Family of the West didn't even know her. However, she wouldn't doubt that they would find out from others as there would be people from all over Nihon to attend the Ball. Kagome looked away, her whole body becoming submissive as she didn't know what to do now.

"Kagome…" the King started, bringing his hands out towards her as he covered the distance separating them and brought his hands on her shoulders. He rested them there and felt the steady rise and fall of her body as she tried to keep herself under control. In a sense, he felt terrible for even taking the Consul's suggestion of this, but then he knew that this would be for the better of his kingdom and his power. "The Royal Family of the West will not know who you are. This will come as a shock to them if they find out who you truly are."

"Not if," Kagome said, her voice stern as she gazed up at him with anger in her eyes. "When. They will find out that I am a miko. I can sense demons just as much as demons can sense mikos and monks. Our auras give away our nature."

The King sighed heavily and brought his hands back to his sides, knowing that people will find out who she was sooner or later. He turned around, placing his hands back behind his back and began towards the middle of his study. "I do not know how tonight is going to play out, but I do know that you will be a perfect representation for our kingdom."

"And what is it that you require of me to do?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised. She began to really think this through, now that her anger had blown off a bit. If the King really wanted to win over Prince Inuyasha, he could have found a much more beautiful woman in the kingdom to do this job. Of course they would have a woman with beautiful looks, a sweet personality, and a knowing way with men somewhere in this village. But her? She had no idea what to do when it came to pursuing men. Her duties as a miko overpowered those of her being a woman, not that she took notice of herself as a woman for the past years since she has become an adult. Truth be told, Kagome had felt like an adult ever since she had arrived at the kingdom and given the heavy responsibility of guarding the Shikon no Tama. So in part, her first priority was to her duties, not to herself.

The King took a deep breath and kept his back towards her as he stopped in the middle of the room, closer to his desk, keeping much distance between them so as not to receive more of Kagome's anger. He needed to make this as straight and as demanding as he would of her. Kagome would not disobey him on this, not this one. "You will go to the ball tonight and you will woo the young Prince Inuyasha. Make sure that he picks you, Kagome. I will have no less of you tonight. This is his last ball, so there is no other chance. And when he does choose you, you will marry him," he said, missing the shocked expression in the miko's eyes, "and our two kingdoms will be united under one." He would leave out the rest for later. As for now, he just wanted to make sure that Kagome caught Prince Inuyasha's attention first, and then he would explain to her the little details of this plan.

"Understood?"

Kagome had to blink several times to realize that she was shocked beyond words. _'M…married?'_ she thought to herself with disbelief. The King had never forced her to find a man, never wanting her to settle down with a family. It was against everything that a miko was. There were rules set in to place, rules that mikos and monks had to abide by as was their duty. And yet, here, the King was asking her to get married to someone, let alone a hanyou, and settle down with a family. Kagome blinked several times, feeling anger, confusion, and betrayal. Her own King was giving her away to a pack of dog demons. For what? For his own pleasures. Kagome glared at his back, but deep inside, she knew she could do nothing of it. She would abide by his rules and his words, and she would lay down her life for him if he asked of her. So this one small, little thing should be nothing.

"I hope you are correct about this," Kagome said, her eyes still glaring at his back, though he wouldn't turn around to see her expression. "Because if you are not…" she said, turning towards the door and excusing herself out of his presence. "Then you will lose everything."

That said, Kagome opened the door and made her way out, leaving behind a confused and distraught King, as he gazed out into the light of the day with conflicting thoughts as to his decisions.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The castle was bustling with activity as servants made sure that the final preparations were set in place and the food was ready to be served to their coming guests. Night was quickly falling as the sun began to make its descent towards the horizon. With night approaching in a couple of hours, the nerves began to settle in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. Walking around in his room, he began to glare at the red carpet beneath his feet as the soft fabric tried to comfort him. Nothing helped.

"Dammit!" he cursed, running a hand through his hair, careful of his sensitive ears on top of his head that twitched with his agitation. Inuyasha's golden eyes went to his balcony and he walked towards them, hoping to find some relief. Walking into the sunlight, the warmth seemed to spill into his soul as it offered Inuyasha some relief from his problems. But the sunlight also brought on another set of problems. His eyes glanced towards the setting sun and glared at it, damning it to Hell as it continued its way down towards that place.

The sun was setting too fast for his comfort. He didn't want to face tonight, or anything along the lines of the night's arrival. Remembering back to an hour ago when he and his brother had finally finished the invitation's list, his eyes had scanned over every single name of every single female who would be attending his ball tonight. He could barely even pronounce some of their names, let alone remember all of those females who want to become his mate.

The thought of that word only frustrated Inuyasha even more. "This is ridiculous!" he said to himself, leaning his forearms on the stone railing, gazing out at his mother's garden and then the lands behind that. Everything seemed so peaceful out on the land, but here he was, stuck inside of this Godforsaken palace with so many troubles of his own. If he didn't find someone that he would connect with tonight, then he would be forced to find just any female to spend the rest of his life with.

A growl sounded from his throat as the thought of spending eternity with a female that he could care less about with just irritated him to no end. _'Damn him to Hell…'_ he thought, thinking about his father's words. A knock sounded on the door, jumping Inuyasha out of his thoughts as he glared into his room at the double doors.

"What!"

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the door at the sound of his mother's muffled voice and his anger deflated now that he realized he had yelled at her.

"Come in, Haha-ue," he said loud enough for her to hear. Inuyasha slowly made his way back into his desolate room as a door opened and his mother's brilliant smile lit up his mood. Her eyes seemed tentative as she knew that he was angry, but her smile washed away her hesitation, and his problems.

Izayoi closed the door silently behind her and walked towards her son as he made his way towards his chairs near the right side of his bed. The two plush chairs were laid near the floor-to-ceiling glass window that shone down on the small meeting place. A small table remained in between the two chairs for refreshments and what-not's. Izayoi sighed and placed her hands in front of her as she watched Inuyasha sit down in one chair, gesturing for her to be seated in the other. Smiling, Izayoi seated herself and watched her son warily, noting the way he was rigid in the comfortable chair and his eyes were in turmoil. However, she just waited.

After a few tense moments, Inuyasha's voice broke the silence between mother and son.

"I hate him."

Izayoi smiled sadly, understanding why he said that. "Inuyasha… do not condemn your father to your hatred because of his love and concern for your future."

With shock, Inuyasha whipped his eyes towards his mother, shocked that she said that in his father's defense. "How can you say that, Haha-ue? You know that what he has done was condemn me to Hell."

Izayoi frowned, losing her strength to hold onto a smile, and gazed away from Inuyasha's hurtful eyes. She knew she should have been on his side for this one, but there was no sense in fighting the inevitable. "Inuyasha… your father and I have been trying to get you to find a mate for years."

"And like Chichi-ue said, a mate isn't just someone you can pick and choose from a group of females. It takes years for a demon to find their mate. What makes him think I can just find her tonight?" Inuyasha's voice lost its anger and strength as he knew that he couldn't fight this one with his father. There was just no use in trying to stall this any longer. Inutaisho would get his wish tonight, whether or not he cared about his son's happiness. Inuyasha shook his head, wondering where the father he knew when he was a child was now. Everything changed so much since he was young that he knew nothing was ever going to be the same after tonight.

Hearing her son's broken confession, Izayoi felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. On instinct at her son's call for help, Izayoi got up and went to her son's side, dropping to her knees as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on his knee. Her eyes willed him to look at her, and once she saw the sadness and defeat in Inuyasha's eyes she nearly gave in to her motherly instinct to call off this ball. But she couldn't go against her mate's decree.

"Inuyasha, my son. Do not falter on your love for us. For all time, your father and I will always love you. You know this, do you not?" she asked, needing to know that he did. When he nodded his head once, Izayoi smiled sadly, squeezing his hand with encouragement. "Do try to have fun tonight, sweetheart. And if all else fails, you know that you do have a woman who has been trying to catch your eye for some time," she said with a hint of a tease in her voice.

Inuyasha snickered and looked away from his mother's happy eyes at the thought of him already finding a woman. "Yeah, Haha-ue." But he didn't feel that excited about meeting her. Sure they did have some history together, like how their families tried to get them to like each other since they were young, but he just didn't feel that strong connection that he sees in his father and mother. The love that they share, the bond that they have was what he wanted to find in a female for his own. And what he and his childhood friend shared was nothing like his mother's and father's love for each other. "I guess you're right," he said, wanting to cheer up her worry for him. And it worked.

Izayoi smiled happily and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. "Have faith, sweetheart. You will find her tonight." That said, Izayoi got to her feet and dusted off the front and back of her kimono. With a final smile of encouragement for tonight, Izayoi made her way to the bedroom doors and excused herself out.

Inuyasha was left by himself to contemplate on what his mother said. Though he tried to see it as how she did, he just couldn't bring himself to smile. However he had to face the facts. The fact was that tonight he would be mated to someone and he would have to be happy about it. _'Great…'_ And as the thought of having someone by his side that he didn't have feelings for came to mind, an image popped into his head. There was only one person that he would choose at the end of tonight since he knew he wouldn't be finding his mate at the Ball tonight. _'Kikyo…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Slowly, Kagome ran her hand on top of her miko robes laid flat on her bed. She tried to ease the creases from her robes but to no avail, as if it was in protest of being left behind. Kagome frowned, turning her back on the robes and looking down at herself to view the formal outfit she would be wearing tonight. The kimono that was made for her just this past birthday was now being put to good use.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, her eyes showing how proud she was of Kagome as she looked over her daughter's attire one last time to make sure that everything was on right. "I believe you will turn the eyes of every male and female tonight, demon or human," she teased, seeing the flush spread along her daughter's cheeks. Mrs. Higurashi held back her giggle as Kagome just shook her head, dismissing her mother's teasing words.

Looking down at herself, Kagome tried to get used to the feel of the smooth fabric of the lovely kimono she wore, but she still felt awkward in the attire. Wearing kimonos, especially one like this, was not her style. She hadn't worn a kimono in a long time, not since her father's cremation. She would only wear kimonos when she had to, when the event required her to, and that day was the last time she had worn something that reminded her of the life she could have had as a woman. But just as her father left, so did that woman she should have grown up to be, and she grew to be a powerful miko, never once straying from her duties.

"Haha?" a small voice sounded from the other side of the shoji.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled one last time at her daughter, encouraging Kagome to do the one thing that she knew her daughter didn't want to do, and then turned around to open the shoji. Her young son, Souta, was gazing up at her with a happy smile.

"Kenshin-san is here."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled lovingly down at Souta and placed a hand on his small shoulder. "Arigato, Souta." The young boy turned to gaze in at the corner of the room that was hidden with the shoji walls. His brown eyes fell on his sister and they glittered with a child's wonder.

"Onee-sama," Souta said, walking forward to stop in front of Kagome, taking in her attire. His eyes were shocked and thrilled, both mixing with his awe at seeing his sister's beauty but also his shock at seeing his sister in such an attire. Souta smiled and jumped up once, showing his excitement. "Onee-sama, you look beautiful."

Kagome smiled lovingly at her brother and placed a hand on his cheek briefly. "Arigato gozaimasu, otouto." Souta beamed up at her, glad to receive her acknowledgement, and then she extended her hand for him to grab, which he took with no hesitation. The brother and sister both followed their mother out of the house and into the daylight as they noticed Kenshin with two guards on their horses behind him.

Kagome smiled as her eyes met with Kenshin's and she made her way towards the scruffy, old man in a black haori and grey hakama. "Kenshin-san… it is good to see that you are well."

The man smiled, his dark eyes lighting up at the sight of his Priestess so finely dressed and beautiful. "Domo arigato, Priestess. Your horse has been prepared."

Kagome smiled with a nod towards him and then she released her brother's hand, walking towards the head of the mare. "Hey, Peppaa," she greeted with love in her voice. Her hands went to the mare's head as the female turned its head towards Kagome and sniffed at her with adoration and fondness. Kagome smiled lovingly. The light brown mare had been her favorite since she had been a small child. One day she had left her parent's side as they had been doing business in the village and had found Kenshin's arena filled of horses. Of course, as a child, she thought the huge, pretty horses were too cute to pass up. And so, her childish innocence led her into trouble as her frantic mother and protective father had found her surrounded by Kenshin's herd. However, as Kenshin had run out to save her, he came across a giggling Kagome as Peppaa had been sniffing playfully at her hair. Kenshin had been shocked that none of the mares or the stallion had acted in a defensive manner at the energetic little child. Instead, Peppaa had been sniffing and nibbling at Kagome's hair and the child had been giggling hysterically. From then on, Kagome had fallen in love with Peppaa and the two had been on many demon hunts and many fun getaways together.

Turning around at the sound of horse's footsteps, the three horses neighed as newcomers came towards them with new horses. Kagome turned and gazed with wonder and confusion as the King was in front of this small group of three guards, one on his own horse and two with their horses pulling a small carriage. Kagome frowned, seeing the smile on the King's face as he approached her family right outside of her front door.

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Kenshin bowed to the King as he stopped his horse right in front of them and looked down at them with expectancy, as if he relished in the fact that he had special rights bestowed upon him. However, Kagome didn't bow as she gripped Pepper's reins tighter, staying close to the mare's long neck.

"My Lord, what business do you have here?" Kagome asked, worrying about what this little carriage was for and the purpose of it brought to her. She didn't want to think of it, but she knew the King well.

The King switched his eyes to Kagome, his smile leaving as he looked at the sight of a beautiful Kagome with a horse's reins in hand. "I have brought you a carriage, Kagome. You will be escorted by these two guards," he gestured towards the guards behind him and then his eyes fell upon the two guards behind Kagome's horse. "Why have you come here?" he asked, his voice sounding with anger at their disobedience.

"I had asked for them to accompany me to the ball," Kagome said, quickly trying to save the two guards from their doom. The King brought his eyes towards her and his face was hard as stone, his anger showing now that he knew of her intentions. "I had wanted to ride to the West on horseback, My Lord, not in a carriage."

The King shook his head and turned the horse to the side, yanking on the reins, as he had to adjust his weight so that he could now look at Kagome next to him. "I will not have you ruin your beauty by riding on a horse. You are a woman of virtue, and I will not have you arrive at the ball riding a horse. Women do not ride horses."

Kagome glared at him and then avoided her eyes, sending her anger straight to the ground. _'More like you do not want me to shame you.'_ She knew that the King would want her to represent him as best as she could, not making him seem small or weak at all. But she had desperately wanted to ride to the West, taking in the scenes for herself and love the way her hair flew in the wind. She always rode her own horse, even when she accompanied the King on his processions she would ride behind him on horseback, never once needing to hide inside of a carriage. And yet now, here she was. Regretfully, Kagome turned to Peppaa and petted the mane's neck loving, regretfully saying goodbye. The mare seemed to pick up on Kagome's mood as she started to fret, moving with Kagome as she went towards the carriage. Kenshin had to grab the reins from Kagome and hold Peppaa back as Kagome walked towards the opened door and was lifted up the one stair into the wooden carriage. Seating herself on the cushions, Kagome turned to look at her mother and brother one last time, seeing their smiling faces as they were happy and proud as to what she was going to do. _'At least… I will do this for you.'_

The King rode up to the two guards pulling the carriage and gave them an order to take Kagome to the entrance of the castle and then remain in the village until the ball was over. Once the guards agreed to his demand, the King said his farewells to Mrs. Higurashi and ordered the two other guards that Kagome was going to take to follow him back to the castle. At the same time, the door shut her out from the world and she was left with the dimmed light of the sun trying to shine through the white curtain that hung over the opened window of the door. Then, she felt the carriage tug hard once as the horses started a nice trot down the slopes of their kingdom and then over the bridge to follow the trail towards the West.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The castle entrance was bustling with guests arriving, women stepping out of their respected carriages, being helped by one of the castle's servants. Dressed for royalty, the women all wore their best kimonos for tonight's event. Some were already used to the royal treatment as they held their heads up high, bloated with their family-born power over many others.

Lights shone from within the entering doors of the castle. Torches were lit on the walls of the rooms, shinning its magnificent glow of orange and yellow up onto the roofs of the rooms. Guests dressed in elegant kimonos made their way through the long halls until they reached the bustling throne room that held all the guests for tonight's event. Long tables were set up towards the side, holding platters of food as snacks for tonight's ball. Voices were scattered among the growing crowd, heads bobbing along the floor like grass swaying along the land. People were chattering mindlessly about tonight's event and their special invitation that had brought them to this place.

Night was entering into its beginning stages as stars began to shine brightly in the sky, forgetting about the sun that had once lit the land with brilliant colors. More carriages began to pull up to the front steps of the castle, women being escorted out and up the stairs by one of the guards that remained on the steps dressed in their fashionable suit of armor, always ready to protect the royal family.

A seashell horn blared, and Jaken, the royal family's loyal servant, stood at the doorway connecting the throne room to the grand room. His small self remained stiff with the confidence of respect that his position demands. Though he was a small, green demon, he was a very loyal and caring friend to the Inutaisho family. Everyone in the room quieted as all eyes went to Jaken, waiting for his announcement.

The green demon looked among the tall crowd of females and nodded his approval, knowing that one of these would be the beautiful-would-be-mate to Prince Inuyasha.

"The royal family will make their appearance in the Grand Room."

Jaken turned on his heels and the loud thunder of footsteps could be heard following after him as the females followed the demon to the next room. The Grand Room was grand indeed and splendor since it was the biggest room in the whole castle. With the entrance to the castle behind them, everyone gazed towards the grand staircase, waiting for the royal family. The moonlight shone through the huge windows, lighting the staircase beneath it with a silver light. Pillars lined up on the sides of the room, supporting the balcony that stood above them on the second floor. Everyone fit in the Grand Room, all females waiting eagerly for the main male of the evening.

Jaken walked towards the left side of the staircase, his small footsteps unable to echo in the huge room, and made his place next to the railing on the last step. He turned to face the crowd, noticing all the excited and nervous faces as all eyes darted from him to the empty stairs behind him.

"Now, I would like to introduce the Royal Majesties, Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi."

Applause sounded throughout the room, echoing into the others, as Inutaisho and Izayoi made their way down the left side of the stairwell. As they came to the middle, everyone could take in their appearance as the King and Queen descended hand in hand together. Inutaisho wore his uchikake, representing his family. The koromo of the kimono was golden in color and bearing the designs of three purple circular patterns, much like their formal robes, along the edges of the sleeves and the ankles. The hakama was made in the same golden silk with the circular patterns near the waist and ankles to match the kimono design. Since the uchikake is meant to be left open with no obi, his kosode could be seen under his hakama, bearing the same golden color. He wore zori sandals made of wood with fine, silk sling straps, however, no socks. He and his sons weren't too fond of socks as they were demons and were very fond of the Earth itself. His rich, silver hair was held up in a ponytail by a black cloth, exposing the one jagged, purple mark on both cheeks. Inutaisho held his head high, bearing the respect that he was borne with, and with tenderness, gazed down at his mate beside him, his golden eyes going soft with love.

Izayoi wore the same colors to match her mate but her uchikake was snugger and fit her figure more respectfully. And yet, her colors were the opposite of her mate's. The koromo's sleeves were short to match her respective status as a married woman and it was a deep shade of purple while the circular patterns at her ankles and hands were golden. Her kosode was the same shade of purple. Much the opposite of her mate, but still, everyone in Nihon knew of the Inutaisho family marks that were the circular patterns.

Feeling eyes on her, Izayoi looked up to see Inutaisho smiling at her, his beautiful golden eyes soft and tender. She smiled back at him, putting all the love she held for this one Inu-taiyoukai into her eyes. Inutaisho smiled, catching her love, and squeezed his hold on his mate's hand as he held their hands out in front of them until they got to the last step and he was able to bring Izayoi closer to his side where she belonged.

Jaken bowed his head as Inutaisho gazed down at him with a smile, showing his love and respect for this little, green demon. When the King and Queen left the foot of the stairwell, they went to the right side of the stairs, opposite of Jaken, and waited with eyes on the staircase for their sons to walk down.

"And now, I would like to introduce, their Royal Highnesses, Lord Sesshomaru with his mate, Lady Rin, and Lord Inuyasha."

The women on the floor awaited the arrival of the spoken prince with eager eyes set on the staircase that separated in both directions. Some were even looking above them to get a glimpse of the silver hair with hanyou Inu-ears on the balcony. And then movement caught their eye as the crowd recognized a figure moving down the right staircase but didn't miss the color of the male's kimono, which symbolized his full-demon blood.

Sesshomaru, draped in his uchikake, made his way slowly down the stairs. His pregnant mate, Rin, was at his right, hidden by his huge frame that towered over her, shielding her from the crowd's view. Sesshomaru wore his formal kimono, just like his father's. The golden silk was meant to accentuate the color of their eyes, which was their trademark, and the purple symbolized the marks that they bore on their cheeks which made them an Inu-taiyoukai. As the couple came to the middle of the stairwell, Rin made herself noticeable as she stood next to Sesshomaru with a regal smile on her beautiful face. Her uchikake was just like Izayoi's, symbolizing her status as an Inu-Taiyoukai's mate, but the bulge of the child that she carried was stark evidence of Sesshomaru's mark. Underneath her koromo that was left open, she had a white obi cloth tied around her abdomen, making its bright color noticeable against the dark purple kosode. Sesshomaru had her hand clasped in his own as they began to descend the stairs together.

At the top of the stairs, on the left stairwell, a silver head made its appearance over the railing and all eyes went to the top. Women bit their lip as Inuyasha's ears became noticeable and they all knew that it was him. Inuyasha walked down his side of the stairwell slowly, knowing what awaited him once he left these stairs, so he tried to take as much time as he could without testing his father's patience. He wore a different kind of uchikake since he was a half demon and not worthy of the same status of clothing that his brother and father wore. Inuyasha's formal kimono was golden silk, that of his family since he had the same eyes, but the circular patterns were white, symbolizing his human mother and the nonexistent demonic marks on his cheeks. Whatever the case, Inuyasha never did complain. He knew that he was different and didn't care what anyone thought about him anymore. The topic of his status among his full-blooded kin and sire has been in long discussions with other demon lords, so he has gotten used to the knowledge of others not liking the fact that he had even been born to a demonic family, let alone the Great Inutaisho.

Inuyasha came to the center of the stairwell and looked down to see that his brother and his brother's mate were already at their respected places as they took Jaken's place at the foot of the stairs, opposite of Inutaisho and Izayoi. Jaken now stood behind Rin, watching as Inuyasha gazed around the room at all the waiting females who had come to be his mate. Inuyasha noticed and recognized many of them who had been to his other balls before, continuously. So many that he noticed, so many that he hadn't found any interest in before, and so little to choose from. Inuyasha stiffed back the growl and the frown that was about to form on his face and steeled himself as he began to walk down the final stairs towards his waiting family, eager for him to choose a mate and to be happy. _'To think that they believe forcing me to find a mate will make me happy.'_ He was fed up with his family, but there was nothing he could do when his father decreed it.

With heavy steps, Inuyasha finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, looking out at the crowd and the hundreds of eyes that gazed at him. He froze. He knew that he was supposed to take the first step into the crowd, since this was his event, but he just couldn't muster the strength to lift any of his legs forward. Inuyasha's golden eyes gazed out at the pairs of eyes that surrounded him and tried to will himself to walk forward. His parents definitely were starting to wonder what was wrong with him and Sesshomaru, well Sesshomaru could care less if he did make a fool out of himself tonight.

With the hundreds of eyes staring at him, Inuyasha knew that this would be the last time he would truly be himself. After tonight, he would be stuck with a female that he could barely muster up an ounce of love for, and he would have pups to insure his family's name. _'All for my family…'_ he thought with disgust, though his face remained serene through this whole thinking of his future. If his father willed it, then so be it. But Inuyasha would miss his freedom and independence. Taking a deep breath, he pasted a smile on his handsome features as he took a step towards the crowd, knowing that there was no sense in prolonging the inevitable.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The castle seemed so grand from afar that when the carriage finally made its way through the busy city streets and stopped at the front door of the castle, Kagome knew that she had walked into a dream. She pulled apart the red drapes that covered her from sight and peeked out into the huge courtyard that they waited in. Green grass grew all around her and ended at the huge stone wall that prevented anyone from coming in, or going out. Kagome frowned and let the drapes slip through her fingers as she leaned back against the seat, staring at the ground of the carriage with wonder and confusion. What was she doing here? She had come to the Western Lands to present herself at Prince Inuyasha's Mating Ball as the representative of the Eastern Lands. Why was she here? She went against her own feelings and desires because the King had asked it of her, or demanded. Was this a foolish idea? Yes, in her opinion, but Kagome never really had a say over her life now, did she? Shaking her thoughts aside before she got angry at herself for feeling such loathing and despair, Kagome turned towards the door as footsteps came closer. One of the guards that had accompanied her opened the carriage door, letting the light of the castle spill into the carriage. Kagome watched the orange and yellow light of the flickering flames entertain the wood of the carriage for a while, organizing her thoughts and her feelings into this one moment. She would make her King proud, and her family. She would do this thing that he asked of her and then she would go home when it was all over tonight. _'Yes, just do this, Kagome, and you can go back to your true place with the Shikon no Tama.'_

With a deep breath, Kagome smiled at the guard as he looked expectantly inside and reached for her hand. She extended it and grabbed on as she lifted herself from the seat and exited the carriage. Kagome gazed up at the grand size of the castle, thinking that it looked about the same as the East, but there was something different about it. Something more… demonic. _'Well, it is Inutaisho's castle.'_ She sighed, again. _'I cannot believe I am doing this.'_ Going into a demon's territory was first on her 'things-not-to-do' list that she knew as a priestess. But as a woman looking for love from a man, that wasn't a problem. However, this powerful demonic aura that seeped into every pore on her body made Kagome nervous and tense. Every guard in her body went up, protecting her from the demonic energy that threatens her, but she was in their domain. Kagome turned her face towards the man to thank him and he blushed, bowing towards her to offer her his respect, and then closed the carriage. The guard told her that they will be in the city to wait for her, and she nodded her understanding. Kagome turned her back on the carriage and gazed at the few steps that led to the huge opening into the castle where the flames of the torches glowed like the brilliant sun, as if it had risen in the castle. She gazed up at the stars for a second, clearing all thoughts and focusing on this one task. This would indeed prove a challenge since she has never been with a man, let alone comfortable with wooing a man.

"Sumimasen?" a voice said, making Kagome snap back to reality and gaze ahead at a demon guard who stood on the last step, gazing at her with wonder. Kagome pressed her lips together, clenching her hands at her sides as she gazed up at the opened door at the top of the stairs. Her heart was beating frantically, every sense in her body telling her to turn on her heels and run from this place, this powerful demonic energy that had her poised. But summoning the years of control and patience she learned, Kagome took a deep breath and pushed aside the nagging feeling of dread as she walked towards the stairs. The guard extended his hand, offering to help her up the stairs, which she tried to take without showing her discomfort in touching a demon.

The demon cast his blue eyes towards Kagome for a second and then looked ahead, walking with her up the stairs. Once they were at the top, Kagome thanked him and then walked in towards the castle. He took his place next to the doorway and gazed at the other soldier on the opposite side of the door. They both glanced at each other and he shrugged, confusion running through him at the strange feeling he had when he touched the woman.

The castle was grand, much grander than the East's, as Kagome walked through the doors. There were a few servants standing near the walls who offered her help, but she only thanked them and asked where everyone was. Though she could hear the many voices echoing off the walls, there was no telling where the source of the voices was coming from in these huge rooms. One servant offered to lead her to the throne room, which was obviously right next to this room, and so Kagome followed the female towards the next room. She gazed at the back of the female. _'I wonder if all the servants and guards are demons…'_ Well they had to be since this was a demon castle. Now that she was inside, every hair on the back of her neck stood up as the demonic aura wrapped itself around her with every step she took. It was suffocating, but she could control it, and she would. Kagome concentrated on thinning out the thick demonic aura around her as she continued her pace behind the servant.

The bodies of women dressed in lovely kimonos came into view as they made it to the doorway and Kagome was shocked as to the sight of so many women in one room. She gazed at all the lovely kimonos that the women wore, some human and some she could tell was demon, and wondered how well known they were. Kagome had to hide back her smirk of luck. _'What are the chances of him picking me out of all these beautiful women?'_ she thought to herself with amusement, wondering why the King had chosen her out of anyone else. There was no way that she could compare to any of these women. She didn't even know the first thing when it comes to being in a relationship with a man.

The servant extended one arm to the throne room, bowing as Kagome thanked her and walked into another huge room that was bustling with talk and movement. She pasted on a smile as eyes began to dance towards her, wondering who she was. Kagome could only nod and smile as women nodded back, still eyeing her like a hawk as she walked away, feeling eyes on her back. It was surreal to be in a room with so many women and no men, which was usually the case in most events held at any castle. Kagome nodded again as another group of women gazed at her with wonder and she continued on towards the table that remained on the opposite side of the room where some women were getting themselves some refreshments. There were two tables lined up next to each other, taking up most of the wall from the entryway to another room to the thrones that currently held the Royal Family.

Kagome carefully made her way through the crowd of women, trying not to look so flushed when most eyes were on her wherever she passed. She sighed in relief once she was at the table, but her eyes were wide at the amount of food that was available. _'No wonder there's two tables.'_ There were items of food on platters from fish, both cooked and uncooked, to rice and vegetables. The drinks remained in wooden bowls, some containing sake and others water or some mixed drink. Kagome gazed at the other table, seeing the other foods offered, and decided to remain at just this one so as not to cause too much attention to herself. She already knew that the other women were watching her suspiciously, wondering who she was and what family of line she descended from. And if they knew the truth, they would laugh in her face as to her being here.

Grabbing one of the ceramic cups nicely decorated with designs of water patterns, Kagome made herself a cup of honey tea as the aroma of the wonderful drink made her mouth water more than any of the other offered refreshments. Then, she looked around, noticing more eyes on her as they tried to hide the fact that they were staring at her, but to no avail. Some women had fans, which made it easier for them to hide their mouths but not their eyes. Kagome just frowned and shook her head, already wishing this night would just come to an end. But she still had to find Inuyasha and 'woo' him, or so her King says. _'Inuyasha…'_ The thought of the hanyou was unnerving because she wasn't excited about meeting him again, or at least not in this circumstance. She did, however secretly, want to meet him again. His eyes. His face. There was something that he was hiding, something that she could see within his eyes, within the way he acted around others, that she knew he was hiding something. And that's the only thing that intrigued her about the hanyou.

Kagome turned around, fed up with being the center of gossip, and walked towards the back of the room. Her footsteps were slow as she took a sip of her tea, letting the rich liquid slide down her throat, earning a small moan at the delicious taste of the tea. There was something about this honey tea that's different from the East's one. She couldn't put a finger on it, so Kagome just shrugged and continued towards the back where the huge window decorated with a golden dragon on a green landscape awaited. The music played by the musicians was soothing with the fues and the shamisens. The instruments were played in perfect harmony with each other as Kagome turned around to face the crowd, with her back towards the window, and gazed at all the women mingling with each other while she let the music soothe her.

The royal family sat in their respected seats at the front of the room where everyone could see because of the slight elevation. Kagome spotted two Inu-Taiyoukais from this distance but couldn't get a good look at their face. There were women by each of their sides and Kagome could sense that one was with child. She smiled silently and then gazed back at the women dancing and mingling in front of her. She was shocked to see how easy it was for these women to talk and laugh with each other, as if they had known each other for years. Their easy sense of casualness and communication made Kagome wonder what had happened to her to be so closed off and distant from others. It could have been because of her upbringing as a priestess and the fact that the priests and priestesses who trained her had secluded her from others. Whatever the reason, Kagome yearned to be like one of these women, easily chatting with other women and flirting over a man. Speaking of whom, the hanyou of the evening should be on the floor within the crowd, getting to know the women and entertaining each of them with a dance. Kagome sighed and brought the cup to her lips, her eyes gazing once again back up at the royal family. _'I'll just wait for him to offer me a dance.'_

Out on the floor, Inuyasha twirled a woman around, earning a giggle from her, and then brought the woman back into his arms. He smiled, seeing the amusement in her eyes. The woman gasped, seeing him smile at her, and a blush formed on her cheeks as she avoided his eyes. Inuyasha smirked with satisfaction and then continued to dance with her as the song dragged on. Their feet were in harmony, one hand grasped in each other's while the other was on each other's body. Inuyasha looked over the woman's head and noticed all of the staring eyes gazing at them. He turned and was now facing his family as they, too, was looking at him and the woman. He inwardly sighed and pasted a smile for his mother, earning a huge smile of happiness from her. Inuyasha whirled them around as the last note of the song played and their footsteps finally came to a halt.

The woman tilted her head and regarded him with a smile, her eyes soft and wanting, as much of the other women's eyes were. "Domo arigato, my Lord."

Inuyasha smiled down at the woman and nodded his head, earning a bow from the woman as they let each other's hands fall back to their sides. "Arigato for accompany me in a dance."

The woman rose from her bow and held in her childish giggle as she smiled at him with appreciation and then turned around to head back into the crowd of women. Inuyasha remained in the small, open area separating the crowd from the throne. Here was where he would bring a woman to dance with and get to know better. He actually had to ask every single woman to dance with him, since each of them came here for him. Which is why he was so damn irritated at the moment, trying to hide it from everyone, especially his family.

Sensing movement behind him, Inuyasha turned around to see his brother coming towards him. He held in his growl, remembering that he was in front of others, and made his face as neutral as possible though he was irritated and angry within in.

"Inuyasha, you do not seem to be having fun," Sesshomaru said as he came to stand a bit behind his younger brother.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a small growl only they, and their father, could hear. Sesshomaru's mouth twitched to form what appeared to be a quick smirk, too fast for the crowd to notice, gaining pleasure in tormenting his brother, but then his face still remained emotionless. "Is that all you came to tell me?"

"No. This Sesshomaru wonders when you will pick one of these women to be your mate."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, containing his anger and irritation. He could feel eyes on him, knowing that he would be the center of attention in this room filled with women all wanting to be with him, in every way possible. He couldn't lose it, not now. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha gazed over at the tables containing the food and drinks, needing one right now so he could escape his brother's idiocy. "Leave me alone." Leaving his brother's presence, Inuyasha walked towards the tables as casually as he could, though he felt like running away from the torment. Women all stopped their talk when he passed by and he acknowledged each of them, smiling at those he made eye contact with, those women nearly turning completely red at the attention he gave them. He still couldn't believe that they were so caught up in this reality of wanting to be with him so much.

Inuyasha reached the table and grabbed himself one of the cups, pouring himself a cup of sake. He took a sip out of the drink, noting the way it glided down the throat deliciously yet wouldn't affect him as fast as it affected humans. He had to have many cups of sake in order to get him a bit drunk. Inuyasha turned just as someone came up beside him, and the color of the kimono is what caught his eye.

The woman wore a faded-blue colored kimono, the furisode bearing purple and red flower designs around the lower part of the kimono and along the long sleeves that went to the knees. The obi at her waist was a faded-yellow with designs of blue fans. Inuyasha smiled welcomingly, knowing exactly who it was before she even came beside him by the scent of her. The scent of violets floated to him, reminding him of the sun's rays, and Inuyasha turned to see his childhood friend.

"Kikyo…" he greeted with a nod. Kikyo smiled lovingly at him, her black eyes warming as she gazed at him happily. He could smell her scent, reminding him of the days when they used to play together, and her scent was something that he wished for every day of his childhood. But there was something different between the two now. Something that had changed over the years, but still, he cared deeply for her just as much as he did back then.

"Inuyasha…" she said, bowing with her hands against her stomach, and then coming back to her full height as she smiled up at him. "You look… different."

Inuyasha chuckled and took a sip of his drink, turning around to gaze out at the crowd. "Really? Can you tell?"

Kikyo smirked and linked her hands together as she rested them in front of her. "Yes. I've known you since we were kids. Of course I would know your mood swings."

"Hey, I am not having a mood swing," Inuyasha said, seeing Kikyo's disbelief in her eyes. He brushed it off and turned to look back at the women, now seeing him with Kikyo and wondering why he was spending so much time with her and not dancing with the others. Truthfully, Inuyasha always sought Kikyo out during his balls or other events because he knew her more than he knew anyone else who wanted to be with him. He knew what she liked, her deepest fears and sorrows, he knew everything about her. He knew her just as much as she knew him, and that's why he retreated to her for everything. Like now. He didn't want to leave her side because here he was safe, he could be himself with Kikyo. And that's what he loved about her.

"Inuyasha… is everything okay?" Kikyo asked, tilting her head in wonder as she gazed up at him. He avoided her eyes, unable to look at her, and she knew that there was something wrong. But he was trying to hide it from her. Kikyo sighed and reached out, grabbing him by the arm and not caring what the other women had to say about it. Now, there would be gossip floating around the room. "Come with me. Let's talk."

Inuyasha let Kikyo drag him towards the back of the room, passing by many curious eyes as the two walked towards the back. He knew that his father would get angry because he was spending too much time with Kikyo, always too much time with her, but he didn't care at the moment. As they reached the back, the golden dragon above them made him smile.

Kikyo giggled as her eyes followed where he was looking. "You remember how we used to joke about this dragon coming back to life?" she asked, reminiscing on those old days.

Inuyasha nodded his head, holding his drink up against his chest, as he was brought back to his past. "I remember how we used to wait for the sun to set and then come here to play with the dragon. We used to think the dragon would look so powerful in its glow."

Kikyo sighed with a nod. "Yeah…" Then, a giggle escaped her lips as she remembered some other times they had. "I remember how you used to lie on the ground, in the shadow of the dragon's mouth, and pretend that you were getting eaten."

Inuyasha had to laugh along with Kikyo as she brought him back to a time when everything was safe and happy. All thanks to Kikyo. She reminded him of what fun was, of what being cared for and loved was like. He turned towards her and smiled, seeing her happiness in her eyes.

"So… are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Kikyo asked, waiting expectantly as she knew that Inuyasha would take some time before he opened up to her.

Inuyasha sighed with a frown and gazed up, looking over Kikyo's head to avoid her meticulous gaze. And then, his lungs froze as he was about to tell her his problems. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he gazed ahead at a woman standing near the window at the other end, staring out at the crowd with a cup at her lips. He found every muscle in his body tense and frozen, watching as she lifted the cup to her lips and then brought it back down in front of her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All he knew was that the woman at the end of the window was the one that he had been dying to see ever since they had parted, and she was here. Here, at his ball. Questions flew into his mind, but he dismissed them, his eyes glued to her figure as he found himself taking a step towards her.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo called, wondering what had gotten into him. He wasn't responding to her questions and when she called his name he still ignored her. She turned around to follow his gaze and noticed a young woman standing at the other end of the window. She narrowed her eyes and tried to see the face but the woman was too far away for her to notice the girl. _'She looks new…'_ she thought, not remembering anyone who looked like her. Kikyo huffed and was shocked when Inuyasha walked past her, obviously going towards the girl. Her mouth opened to call him, but she thought the best of it, not wanting to call attention to herself. So she fumed silently as she crossed her arms and watched with curiosity as Inuyasha made his way to the young woman.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes, but she was here, she was real. The music in the background and the crowd next to him was proof that this was real. Though questions were still flying in his mind, he didn't care about anything right now except Kagome. _'Kagome…'_ Her name came into his mind like a blessing from reality. He felt oddly strange thinking about her, but it calmed his mind from the raging madness that was around him.

She must have noticed someone staring at her because Kagome turned and stared right at him, locking her beautiful, light brown eyes with his golden ones. He felt his chest burst the moment she looked at him. Something about Kagome just made him feel strong, made him feel like he could do anything, would do anything for her. Inuyasha smiled as a small smile formed on Kagome's face as he approached her, taking in her attire. Kagome wore a simple, yet elegant kimono. The furisode was a light pink with white, yellow and red chrysanthemums along the long sleeves and going from her left shoulder, twisting around her body, down to her right ankle. She looked beautiful in the kimono, her eyes light and holding the glow of the sun's rays within them. Her hair was let down behind her and she had two Sakura combs in her hair on both sides, holding up the hair that would fall into her face. The combs only allowed Kagome's face to shine with beauty now that he could see the smooth skin so clearly.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as Inuyasha approached her, his figure becoming larger by the second the closer he got to her. She didn't like the way she was acting towards him, the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the intensity of his eyes and the way she yearned for him. She wanted him to come to her, she wanted him to talk to her. _'I can't do this…'_ she thought, remembering the strict discipline she held. And as Inuyasha stopped right in front of her, she felt herself throwing all discipline out the window behind her as his aura touched hers and she was overwhelmed with such intensity to stay with him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed her name. Kagome found herself drawn to the way he said her name, as if it was sacred. She found herself smiling, trying to draw back sanity into her jumbled mind.

"Inuyasha," she greeted, bowing respectfully towards him because she knew that all eyes would be on them. She was too afraid to look to prove her point.

"You don't have to bow," Inuyasha said, wanting her to look at him.

Kagome regain her full height and raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk. "You deserve it, Prince Inuyasha."

Now, it was his turn to smirk at her teasing. "Yeah right. Then, why didn't you do it before?" he asked, wondering where all this formality was coming from.

"Well, because you were in my territory and you were a rude hanyou," she said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her abrasiveness, but didn't mind at all. Not with Kagome. They had met under such circumstances and he didn't think that he could take it if she started treating him like royalty. He liked the way they talked together, as if they were both normal and with no strings attached.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, knowing that she must feel uncomfortable because he sensed it in her aura. She was uncomfortable and anxious, probably wanting to leave this party, just as much as he did. He had never seen her at any of his balls, let alone in the Western Lands at all. And from what he remembered her telling him the last time they met, she had never journeyed to the Western Lands.

Kagome frowned and turned from him, gazing out at the crowd, but once she saw the countless eyes that gazed at them, she turned her eyes back to him. She didn't want to gaze into his eyes, maybe because it was the fear of drowning in them. She had never seen such intense eyes, those that can dig into her soul and drag out the darkest desires from her. She felt so drawn to them that she wanted to run from them because she didn't trust herself with him, not at all. No one should have eyes such as his, as they were just now trying to figure her out.

She smiled and traded the cup into her left hand, leaning her elbow against her waist as she regarded him. "I was invited," she said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha seemed amused as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I see that. But as I recall, since my brother and I did the guest list, I did not see your name written on any invitation." Kagome shook her head with a small smile, not knowing whether or not he was going to be amused at her for wanting to come. "I remember that there was no name written on the invitation sent to the East."

"Yes. The King was actually shocked that he had gotten an invitation."

Inuyasha snickered and took a sip of his sake. "Yeah, well I was shocked to see that there was an invitation sent to the East." He thought about it for a minute as he drank the sake and then brought his hand down to his chest. "My mother must have sent the invitation."

Kagome tilted her head after thinking about his mother because she had never seen the woman before, but heard of her. A human female with the Great Inutaisho. "Your mother is human. She doesn't mind my King then?"

Inuyasha felt a deep growl within his chest that he had to suppress quickly. However, Kagome caught it and her eyebrow arched in curiosity, but he turned his head from her, not wanting her to see the anger in his eyes from the way she seemed so familiar with that half-wit human King. "Don't think so."

Kagome watched him with wonder at his attitude change but Inuyasha just avoided his eyes, so she decided to ignore it. He wouldn't tell her anyways. She sighed and gazed out at the crowd. "Do you realize that everyone is staring at us?" she asked, butterflies starting to grow in the pit of her stomach at having the attention on her.

Inuyasha turned to gaze out at the crowd and smirked, turning to see Kagome's flushed face. "Yes. And do you know why?"

Kagome shook her head as she gazed up at him innocently, trusting him to tell her the answer. Inuyasha nearly grabbed her, wanting to run his fingers down her face, her face that seemed too innocent for the woman that he knew was within. He smiled and turned to face the crowd as he extended his free hand towards her, palm faced up. "Because you, Kagome, is going to accompany me in a dance."

The frankness in his voice made a smile form on her face. Kagome arched her eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, am I?" she asked, seeing his intense gaze. She knew that she wouldn't be able to deny him this simple dance. The music was playing and she could already feel her body being drawn towards him, just for one simple dance. That was all.

Inuyasha nodded his head, so sure of himself, and waited for her to take his offered hand. After a few seconds, Kagome sighed wistfully and gave him her right hand. She was pulled towards the front of the room and as they passed by the many women watching them, she knew that this would be the talk of the night. Maybe a few days more. She, of all of them, had never attended any of Inuyasha's balls and yet she spent a few minutes alone with him and now he was asking her for a dance. But then again, Inuyasha had to do this with every women so he could choose one, so she didn't know why everyone was so eager to make talk about her with the Prince.

Kagome felt like a princess next to him, walking down the middle of the room with her hand in his as if he owned her. Once that thought came into her mind, Kagome swept it away just as quickly. She would not think about her duties right now. All that mattered was that she does her duty here and now, and it seemed like she was getting Inuyasha's attention more than anyone else here. She inwardly smiled, though she didn't know if it was because she was fulfilling her duty or because she secretly wanted him to pick her. Whatever the case, she needed to get through this one dance with him without making a fool out of herself, right in front of the royal family.

As Inuyasha brought Kagome to the dancing area, he gestured for one of the servants and he gave the male his and Kagome's drink. He smiled at her as he faced his whole attention on her, this beautiful woman in his arms. He brought her close to his body as a new tune floated into the room, making him having to change the rhythm of his feet and Kagome followed. He knew that everyone was staring at them, especially his family, but frankly he didn't care. Inuyasha cared not about what anyone else would think of him, or Kagome. Right now, she was his whole attention and he watched her intently as she followed his lead.

Kagome didn't know why but dancing with Inuyasha made her feel… beautiful. She had never felt like a woman before. She always saw herself as a priestess, someone dedicated to the jewel and nothing more. And yet, here, with Inuyasha, she felt like she was a woman. For once in her life, Kagome felt completely beautiful, and all because he had his eyes on her so intensely that it brought a blush to her cheeks. _'I'm blushing… I can't believe I'm blushing…'_ She just couldn't believe any of this. She had always thought to see Inuyasha again, yet she didn't know that her reaction to him would be like this. It was probably because no one here knew of who she was and why she would have her guard up if a demon did meet her. But Inuyasha wasn't just an ordinary demon. For some reason, Kagome felt like she knew him, and that she could trust him.

Inuyasha twirled Kagome out, watching the way her long, black hair flowed behind her and bounced against her back and shoulders. She smiled at him with excitement of the new twist, and then brought her back against him. She still had that blush on her cheeks, and he thought it was cute. _'She fits with it.'_ No matter how much Kagome had seemed to him back then, when they had first encountered and she was nothing more but a miko, right now, she was a woman. A beautiful woman, and her beauty wouldn't go unnoticed by everyone else in this room. He had a feeling that the women were jealous that he was spending time with Kagome and his family was wondering who Kagome really was. His father and mother don't know her, and they would have questions for him when this is over. He smiled, thinking about this all coming to an end soon.

The music glided on and the two continued their dance. Their eyes were locked on each other every moment, even when Kagome was flung out of his arms and she giggled at his gentlemanly acts towards her. When the music came to an end, Inuyasha slowed his pace but didn't let go of Kagome. He wanted her against him like this, she fit so well against him. Her scent was in his lungs and he burned to bring his nose to her neck and smell her rich scent of Jasmines. He wanted her, that was it. There was something about Kagome that he was attracted to, something about her beauty and her personality that called him to her. And he would choose her. Kagome was the only one in this whole room that he had a real connection like this with.

Inuyasha nodded his head, gazing into Kagome's eyes as if he had answered an unspoken question. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes showing her confusion, and then he let go of her, except for her right hand that was still in his. Inuyasha turned and faced his parents and brother, looking at his father with a smile that meant he was satisfied and happy.

"Chichi-ue… I have found the one I want to spend my life with," Inuyasha announced, his voice ringing clear into the room as the musicians began to stop playing. Inutaisho's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as to Inuyasha's choice, but he smiled as he heard his son's excitement and happiness. He could tell that Inuyasha was true of his choice and yet he still wondered who this woman was. Izayoi squeezed his hand with excitement and happiness, watching the woman next to Inuyasha's side with complete approval, noting the beauty of the young woman.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome with a smile, watching as she smiled back at his encouragement, and turned towards his parents. "Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, I choose Kagome."

The room went dead silent as they heard Inuyasha's choice, and reality began to sink in as the women realized that they hadn't been picked. Inutaisho smiled and nodded his approval, gazing intently at the woman next to Inuyasha's side. He beckoned Kagome forward and watched as Inuyasha turned to give her a few words, encouragement. This made Inutaisho scrunch his eyes in confusion at their casualness together, and he wondered why Inuyasha seemed so comfortable with a woman that he had just met tonight.

As Kagome walked up the stairs, she felt her nerves starting to tug on her. Every step she took closer to Inutaisho, she suddenly became nervous and unsure. She could feel Inutaisho's demonic aura getting stronger the closer she got to him, and she had to work to control his aura from getting the best of her. Her usual reaction to a demon's aura would be to purify it, and she definitely couldn't do that to Inutaisho. It took everything she had to make it towards him and smile at him, seeing the way power just clung to him like a second skin. Inutaisho was indeed a powerful demon, and he wore it well. She could see so much resemblance in Inuyasha and Inutaisho, it's just that she saw years in Inutaisho's eyes and face that separated son from father.

"Kagome, is it?" Inutaisho asked politely.

Kagome nodded her head, trying not to seem so nervous at the moment but she couldn't help it when his aura was so strong. "Yes, my Lord."

Inutaisho waved his free hand in the air. "Please, no formalities, Kagome. You will be part of the family soon since my son has chosen you to be his mate."

Kagome smiled with a nod, keeping her thoughts and emotions to herself for now. She didn't want to give anything away, and she had been around enough demons to know when she has crossed the line. It seemed that Inutaisho didn't catch onto anything and he just nodded with a smile. His eyes then reverted to the crowd in front of him and his voice sounded throughout the whole room with authority.

"My son, Inuyasha, has chosen Kagome as his mate. We are all truly happy for them," he said. Izayoi squeezed his hand and he turned to his mate with a smile, seeing the love and happiness in her eyes. Izayoi was happy that Inuyasha finally found someone for him, and it did seem like he was happy about it. Which made Inutaisho still wonder what was between the two. One minute Inuyasha was so adamant on being forced to choose a mate tonight, and now he is totally absorbed in this one woman, whom he had never met before. Inutaisho has never recalled a woman by the name of Kagome who had ever come to his balls, let alone in his home for any of the events. She could be someone new, since this was their last and desperate attempt to find Inuyasha a mate, so maybe that was why she was so unfamiliar to him. And yet, as Inutaisho watch Inuyasha make his way up to where Kagome stood waiting for him, he watched with wonder and speculation as his son grabbed onto Kagome's hand and the two smiled at each other.

Inutaisho turned to his eldest on his right side and saw that Sesshomaru was watching the two with curiosity as well. He knew that his son would ask Inuyasha questions, as it was Sesshomaru's way to question things that he didn't understand. But, Inutaisho would have to have a word with Sesshomaru first before he made a move.

Standing next to Inuyasha, Kagome felt safe in the eyes of the crowd of women that began to clap for them, not because they wanted to but because they had to. Inuyasha had finally found someone, and it wasn't any of them, and the women who desperately wanted to be chosen felt a tinge of jealousy and resentment towards Kagome, which she could feel on the wave of auras in the room. But she just shook it off and ignored it, knowing that there were more things ahead for her. Now, she had to go and inform her King that she had been chosen and she knew she would have to spend some time with her future husband. The thought of Inuyasha as such was such a shock that she felt anger and happiness, both at the same time. In a way, Kagome was angry that she had been forced into this, but she was doing this for her King. Yes, that was the only reason why, and she had fulfilled part of her duty, just for tonight. And yet, deep inside, something inside of her was saying that she was happy that he had chosen her all along.

Inuyasha smiled and turned around to his parents. "Is there a room available for Kagome?" he asked them.

Izayoi smiled happily and rose from her throne, nodding her head with happiness and excitement. "Oh yes. We have a room prepared for you, my dear."

Kagome felt her blood chill and her eyes widened with shock and fear. She tried to smile it off, but knew that her fear was still showing in her eyes, and she did her best to avoid Inuyasha's and Inutaisho's gaze. "Domo arigato, my Lady…"

Izayoi waved her hand as she came to stand in front of Kagome. "Please, Kagome. Just Izayoi."

Kagome smiled shakily and nodded. "Izayoi… however, is it truly necessary for me to remain here for tonight?"

Izayoi seemed shocked and smiled. "Oh my dear… now that you are to be wed to my son, you will have to remain here. We will send someone to give a letter to your servants who had brought you here and it will inform your family that you have been chosen. They will have the freedom to come and visit you whenever they please."

Kagome nearly sank to her knees at the realization of all of this happening so fast. She just couldn't see where things had gone so wrong. She wanted to go home. She couldn't stay another minute in this place with these demons. She had to keep her guard up for so long that she was getting exhausted and she just wanted to go back to a place where she could be herself and not have to lie about who she truly was. And yet, now, she was being told that she wouldn't be able to go home. Probably ever. Not now that she was going to be married to Inuyasha. _'Mama…'_ she thought, wishing that her mother could hear her frantic plea. Kagome gulped, gazing down at the ground as shock still consumed her. Izayoi smiled in reassurance, seeing Kagome so stricken up by this, and she felt Izayoi place a hand on her shoulder. Kagome couldn't smile up at her in thanks for her strength, she couldn't make someone else feel better when she was feeling so terrible.

"Where are you from, Kagome?" Izayoi asked, wondering why the woman seemed so sad knowing that she wouldn't be going back home tonight. She wondered where the woman was from.

Kagome was hesitant to answer, knowing that her home wasn't a much fond of place here in the West. She gazed into Izayoi's eyes, hiding her uncertainty, but reading the kindness in the queen's eyes. She took a deep breath and told her. "The East."

At once Inutaisho rose from his throne, suspicion and anger shone in his eyes. "The East?" he asked, his voice holding his anger as he walked towards the two women. Inuyasha noticed his father's mood and stayed close to Kagome and his mother in case his father would choose to do something. He knew that his father didn't like that side of Nihon at all, or at least, the person ruling the East.

Izayoi sighed heavily and turned around to stare at her mate with a hard glare. "Inutaisho, do not show your anger to her. I had sent an invitation to the East," she informed him, sending his angry, golden eyes towards her, "and it seems like the King had indeed taken up on our offer." Izayoi smiled, unafraid of her mate's anger, and tilted her head to the side as she turned back around to smile at Kagome with happiness. "And it turns out that they had a beauty hiding there."

Kagome could do nothing but blush and thank Izayoi as she was complimented, but kept her focus on Inutaisho. She could see that the Inu-Taiyoukai was fighting within himself now that he knew the East had a representative here and his own son had picked a woman from that area. It seems like the hostility between the two sides were stronger than she thought. After a few moments, Inutaisho backed down, not wanting to make a scene about it, and turned to his servants, beckoning them. He ordered them to send everyone home. Inuyasha's ball was over.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night smelled sweet in the land of the West. The breeze was fresh and she drew it into her lungs like a drug, wanting it to make her forget all her worries and pain. This wasn't how she had planned it, not the way she thought it would have gone. Now, Kagome remained outside her room, out on the balcony, watching the many carriages that were leaving the city below. The moonlight shone on them as if taunting her of their departure, something that she was forbidden.

Kagome sighed, her frown still visible beneath the moonlight, and watched the carriages leave. _'Mama…'_ She wanted to go home. Home… a place safe and far from here where demons were around every corner. The whole palace was swarmed with demonic auras, all mingling together and driving her crazy. She had never been around so many demons for so long and it took everything in her to control her miko energy from purifying the evil that touched her. Which was taking its toll on her, and she was getting tired from wanting this all to end. Since she had never been around demons this much, it would take some time before she got used to trying to conceal her miko energy from the demons, and also from purifying them to death.

A knock sounded on her door and she turned around to gaze at the wooden door separating her from reality. She sighed and walked into her room, making it halfway to the door before she called out that the person could enter.

By the strong demonic aura, Kagome knew that it had to be one of the Inu-Taiyoukais. And she was right, as Sesshomaru walked into her room, his large presence filling up her empty room immediately. He generated power just like his father, but Inutaisho seemed a bit more relaxed and controlled with all the power that he contained. Sesshomaru seemed tense and needy, as if he was unsure of himself and his power. Whatever the case, Kagome couldn't help her initial reaction to him as she stopped in the middle of the room and didn't go any closer to him, controlling her aura as best she could.

Sesshomaru regarded Kagome with a cold stare, showing nothing more to her. She wondered if that's who Sesshomaru really was as he showed no emotion either, both confusing and irritating.

"What is your last name?"

The sound of Sesshomaru's voice held strict authority, much like his father's, as if he demanded the answer and knew he would get it. Kagome inwardly sighed. _'This whole family thinks they can just demand things from everyone.'_ She was beginning to see how much alike Inuyasha was to his brother and father and where he got it from. She noted, however, the slight curiosity that he held with her and wondered why he was so curious.

"Beg your pardon, my Lord, but I do not see why you have come into my room so late in the evening and demand to know my last name." She wasn't afraid of him, and definitely didn't care if he would get angry at her for not answering him. There was one thing that she wouldn't tolerate: someone controlling her. She was a free woman, a miko, and she had her own rules that she obeyed.

Sesshomaru showed no hint of anger or irritation at her lack of answer, but just continued to stare at Kagome. He still wore his uchikake, and the gold was light in the dark of her room. There were no candles lit, as Kagome didn't want to be reminded so much that she wasn't at home, and only the moonlight shone from behind her into the room. Though she knew Sesshomaru could see her perfectly well, she could see him, just not as perfect without any light.

"This Sesshomaru believes to know who you are, Kagome."

Kagome now felt her defenses rise as to his threat, and inwardly she began to battle for supremacy. On one hand, she wondered if he would attack her while on the other hand she wondered if he would tell his father. But then again, she wondered how in the world Sesshomaru, who she has never met before, would know of her. But Kagome was willing to play along, to get more answers out of him, though she could tell that he wasn't one to talk a lot.

"How is it that you think you know me?"

Sesshomaru held in his smirk at the woman's lack of courtesy to him by not referring to him as a prince. This intrigued him even more, and even more Sesshomaru was beginning to see that his suspicions about this woman were correct. He watched the way she and his brother had danced together, and the way they remained by each other's side as if they knew each other well enough to trust each other like that. And when his brother had been so against picking a woman tonight to be with forever, Inuyasha now seemed happy about being tied to a woman. There was indeed something wrong, and Sesshomaru was interested to know who this woman truly was. But as he watched her closely even more, the way she stood in front of his father, and saw her closely, he had a suspicion about the woman. And now she was proving it to be true and Sesshomaru only hoped that Inuyasha knew what the Hell he was doing.

"Let us say that this Sesshomaru has heard about you," he said, turning around towards the door but stopped in the doorway, his hand on the wooden door as he kept his back towards Kagome. "This Sesshomaru hopes Inuyasha knows what he is getting himself into." With that said, and without a goodbye, Sesshomaru walked out and closed the door after him.

Kagome released a sigh and closed her eyes, placing her fingers on her forehead with her arm supporting beneath her elbow. She just couldn't believe what happened just now. If her cover was blown, then their plan wouldn't work out in the end. She was sure that if Inutaisho found out who she was he would kick her out, or maybe just get rid of her to get to the Shikon no Tama. And without the jewel, Kagome knew that she would be a sitting duck here in the home of the Great Dog Demon. Turning around, Kagome walked back towards the balcony, desperation in her footsteps as she reached the cool air outside. She dropped her palms on the cold stone of the balcony railings and gazed down at the trees and a few houses that remained within them as her own sanity in this dark room. There would be no peaceful rest for her tonight. She had to find a way to hide her miko abilities and reactions while she remained here because if she didn't, she would be caught and the worst would come out of it. Kagome sighed and bent her head down, asking the Kamis what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. I had fun writing it because I wanted the two to have a bit of confusion with their emotions towards each other. But now I can't wait to get to the good stuff. But like usual, when I update my other story, then I will update this one. But tell me what you thought.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	3. Deletion of This Story

_I would like to send out my deepest apologies to the fans of this story. _

_However, I would have to inform you that I will not be continuing on with this story, with much regret and disappointment in myself. _

_I just cannot find the inspiration to write this story anymore._

_The thing that I am most disappointed in with myself is that I had wanted so badly to write this story to begin with._

_But now… now I just can't seem to write it at all._

_The characters are not talking to me as much as they are in my other stories, which is why I have to let this one go._

_It is not going to get anywhere in my mind and I am truly sorry to those of you who liked this story._

_However, I have another story that I can't seem to stop thinking about writing now, but it will be in the modern time, so I hope some of you will be interested to read that one._

_I just don't want to force myself to write this when I don't fully feel like writing it, and it will become a huge disappointment to the fans in the end._

_I will leave the story up for a week or so, so this announcement can be read by all._

_So again, sorry for the deletion of this story!_


End file.
